


A Week to Ourselves

by Raikana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Drunk America (Hetalia), From Sex to Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikana/pseuds/Raikana
Summary: America takes Russia on a week-long vacation to Hawaii.





	1. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an old fic I'm posting for archive purposes. Originally written as a fill for the Hetalia Sunshine exchange. I hope someone enjoys it

America kept looking at the clock as the meeting dragged on, bouncing his leg under the table and drumming on the surface with his fingertips. He glanced up at the clock, then smiled over at Russia as he idly listened to their bosses talking. He only received an icy stare from the larger nation, but kept smiling as he beat out an erratic rhythm with his nails.

As soon as he saw their bosses stand, America sprang out of his seat and reached his hand across the table to the older nation. Then he watched Russia slowly lever himself out of his chair, taking the gloved hand as soon as it was offered, giving it a hard shake.

Then, with the formalities out of the way, America grinned and jumped onto the table, sliding across the smooth surface to land next to Russia. "Come on," he said to the taller man, tugging on his hand. "Let's go."

Russia just held his ground, giving the young blond an unreadable look. "Go where?"

America turned his back to the large nation and kept pulling on his wrist. "Somewhere. Just come on, already. It's a surprise."

"I do not like surprises, America," the Russian said pleasantly, digging his boot heels into the carpet, pulling back against the other nation. "Where are you trying to take me?"

America gave a frustrated sigh and turned to face Russia. "Someplace important! The future of the world depends on us catching this plane, Russia! Now _come on!_ "

"If you are trying to film some sort of movie, America, I do not wish to be in it..." Russia tried to tug his hand away from America, but the younger nation had his arm in a tight grip. "I have much work to do."

America frowned, but turned back around, holding Russia's arm tight as he bent forward and tried to drag the other nation out the door. "Just...come on!"

Russia looked at America, then turned to look at his boss. "Go ahead," said his boss. "That sounds very serious. I will send someone out with your emergency suitcase."

Russia just turned back to look at America as he felt the carpet scrape past underneath his boots. "What about my duties?"

"Don't worry. I will clear your schedule. Just go help America. After all, we are friends now."

Russia sighed a bit and hauled back on America's arm long enough to get his feet under him, then he followed the young nation out the door and down the corridor.

As soon as Russia was out of sight, Russia's boss glanced over the table at America's boss and smirked. When he received an answering smile, he chuckled softly for a moment, then cleared his throat and straightened up his papers.

* * *

America grinned as he led Russia across the tarmac towards the large jet waiting for them. The large nation walked briskly behind the American, trying to keep up. He held his suitcase close to his chest, finally getting a rest as America stopped at the foot of the stairs. He glanced up and examined the plane as America spoke with two men in black suits.

Then, with no warning, the pressure on his wrist increased again as he was pulled forward, up the metal steps into the jet. He managed to snatch quick glances of the rooms as he was pulled past, then found himself an office-type room.

America sat down behind the rounded desk and grinned. "Just a second. I have to check something quick," he said, powering up a small computer.

Russia sat down on one of the padded chairs around the perimeter and glanced around before looking back at America. "Where are you taking me, America?" he asked again. "And why are we on your boss' airplane?"

America typed quickly, eyes glued to the screen. "Just somewhere. Trust me. It's not like I'm going to kill you..."

"How can I be sure of that?" Russia folded his hands on top of his suitcase, keeping his eyes on the blond.

America just waved a hand dismissively as the engines powered up. "If I really wanted to kill you, I would have done it long ago. Just relax..."

Russia narrowed his eyes and watched America carefully. "That is hardly comforting, America. Where are we going?"

America sighed and shut off the computer. "Fine, Russia. I'll tell you where we're going..." He stood up and moved to stand in front of the larger man, grinning wryly. "Right after you spend some time with me." He held out his hand, took Russia's wrist, and dragged him out of the office.

He pulled the older nation down the corridor, past a large bathroom, and into the sleeping quarters. Most of the room was taken up by a large bed, decked out in red, white, and blue linens. There were electric candles spread around the edges of the room, especially along the top of the bed. A small device in the corner sprayed a fine mist into the air.

Russia stopped in the doorway and looked around, still holding his suitcase in front of him. He carefully sniffed the air and found that it smelled distinctly like that god-awful body spray the American wore. America finally released his hand and turned to face him, smiling hopefully. Russia took another step into the room and set his suitcase on the floor.

America spread his arms to gesture at the room behind him. "Well? What do you think?"

Russia looked around again, then back at America. "What are you planning, America?"

America just pouted and moved closer to Russia. "Nothing. It's just going to take a few hours to arrive, so I thought maybe we could...you know...join the mile high club." He wrapped his arms around the other man and held him close, his face suddenly turning sultry. "Come on, Russia... Just relax a little. We'll get there when we get there..."

Russia looked down at the smaller nation and raised his eyebrow as he felt a hand pressing against the front of his coat, obviously trying to find his crotch. He took a step to the side and walked past America to sit on the edge of the bed, giving him a deceptively pleasant smile. "We have already...joined this club once, America. Why do you want to join again?"

America sighed and flopped down next to Russia, falling back onto the bed. "It's just a figure of speech, Russia. Renew our membership. Whatever."

"Why?" Russia asked again, turning to smile down at America.

America threw his arms up over his head with a sigh of exasperation, his voice sounding less enthusiastic and more annoyed. "I don't know, Russia! I just figured that since we had a fucking sixteen hour flight, maybe you'd want to spend some time together."

He rolled over onto his side, facing away from Russia, frowning. "Whatever, man. Just go do what you want. You can go pretty much anywhere, just don't do any spying crap." He pulled his legs up to his chest and reached down to pull his shoes off. He almost jumped off the bed as he felt a heavy hand land on his side, then craned his neck around to find Russia leaning over him with that unsettling grin still on his face.

"I never said no..." the Russian whispered, still grinning as he leaned down to nibble America's neck.

America pouted at the other nation, wrinkling his nose. "That's not funny, asshole! Stop teasing me like that..."

Russia just grunted as he scraped his teeth over the golden skin, using his hand to roll America onto his back before opening the buttons on his suit jacket.

America tried to keep pouting as Russia slipped a hand up his chest to open his shirt, but he couldn't hold the expression long and he smirked as he tugged Russia's face up to kiss him.

Russia kissed the younger man deeply and crawled to straddle his hips, casually pinning the blond to the bed. “And you will tell me where we are going once we are done, yes?”

America nodded desperately and ground up against the larger nation. “Yes. Fine. Just get on with it...”

Russia grinned down at America and pulled his hips just out of reach. “Ah-ah. It will not be so easy, America...” he said softly before leaning down to once again kiss the other man.

America growled and tugged one of his hands out of Russia's grip, continuing where the older man left off, pulling his shirt open and tugging the tails out of his pants at the same time.

The Russian pulled away from the kiss when he felt the hand between them, quickly recapturing it with his free hand. "Why are you in such a hurry, America?" he asked with a smile. "After all, we have sixteen hours, yes? So we can go slowly."

America whined impatiently and struggled against Russia, trying to break free. "But I'm horny now..." he complained, trying to arch up against the other man.

Russia tightened his grip on America's wrists and pressed him back to the bed. "I think America needs to learn patience..." he said softly. "I think perhaps America should not be allowed orgasm, because he is being a naughty, impatient boy. What does America think?"

America glowered up at Russia and stopped struggling. "Well... I think...that I will escape!" he cried as he yanked both his hands from Russia's grip and propelled himself backward until he was pressed against the headboard. As Russia moved toward him, intent on recapture, America reached behind himself and hit the play button on his iPod.

Russia froze as he heard the opening bars of Sex Bomb, still on his hands and knees at America's feet. "No..." he whispered, giving America a stern look. "No, America. Turn it off."

America grinned down at the large nation. "What's the matter, Russia? You don't like this song?"

Russia started slowly crawling up the American's body again, his eyes still locked on America's sky-blue gaze. "You know I do not, America."

America smiled and left it on, leaning forward to give Russia another passionate kiss. "Come on, Russia. It's a good song. And it's really a perfect makeout song."

Russia pulled away from the young nation, narrowing his eyes. "If you continue playing that, there will be no making out, America. And certainly no sex."

America sighed and shrugged his shirt so that it fell onto the bed. The he grinned up at the older man and started wiggling his hips in time to the music, stretching his hands up over his head to move them freely.

Russia glared as America danced to the music, then leaned over and picked up the small piece of plastic. "How do you stop the songs, America?"

America shook his head, still writhing underneath the large nation. "I'm not gonna tell you. If I do, you'll just turn it off."

Russia smiled pleasantly at the American. "If you do not tell me, I will grind this into many tiny pieces with my hands..."

America sighed, but reached up and hit the button to move to the next song. "There. The song is gone. Now can we get back to what we were doing?"

Russia cocked his head slightly as he listened to the new song, then gently set the iPod down again. "Why must you have music on for this?"

"Because it's like mood music. Helps get you in the mood. _For Love_." America grinned and bucked his hips in time with the music, grinding up against the larger nation.

Russia shook his head, but leaned down to kiss America again, trying to ignore the music as he moved his hips back against America's. Finally, though, he had to stop and reach for the player again. He held it in front of America's face, frowning ever so slightly. "Turn it off, America. I cannot concentrate with this on."

America pouted at the Russian, but reached up and turned off the music. "I don't get why you hate the music that much. It's perfect for making out to."

Russia set it down yet again and leaned down so his mouth was only inches away from America's chest. "I do not hate it, America, it is just distracting... When I am to make out, I like only hearing your voice." He pressed closer and reached out his tongue to lick up America's neck, drawing a soft moan from the other man.

America pulled his arms back between their bodies and tried to open Russia's coat, but the other man grabbed his hands and pinned them down again. Russia smirked at America before he leaned down to bite America's neck and trailed saliva down the tanned chest to suck on one nipple, listening to the sweet sound of America's gasps and moans.

America struggled against Russia's hands, trying to pull free once again. "Why won't you let me take off your jacket?" he asked, then gasped as he felt the Russian's teeth bite down on his nipple. "I...I want to see you naked, too..."

Russia smiled up at the younger nation and licked the nipple. "Be patient, America. I will be naked before we are done..."

America pouted at the taller man and ground his hips up again. "I don't want to be patient, though... I want you _now_."

Russia pulled away from the American's chest and smiled at him. "Is that so, America? Then I should not make you wait any longer, yes?"

America gave the Russian an eager look, bordering on begging. "God, Russia, yes. No more waiting. I need you _now_."

Russia just continued smiling and moved up the tanned body until he was straddling America's chest. "That sounds very serious, America. Perhaps this will help, yes?" He popped the bottom few buttons on his coat, then reached underneath with one hand. America heard the muffled sound of a zipper and soon found himself eye-to-eye with Russia's erection.

America just laid where he was for a moment, staring at it as if it was the first time he had ever seen it. Russia pressed down on the top of the shaft with one finger so it bumped against America's nose, leaving a small spot of moisture behind it as it sprang up again. "What is the matter, America? Do you still need me?"

America finally craned his head forward to lick the head, trying to reach it without his hands. Finally he grunted and fell back to the pillow, panting. "If you're going to keep my hands, you could at least help me..."

Russia looked down at America for a moment, considering it, then he released America's hands and instead grabbed his hair with one hand, pulling his head up to crotch level. "There. I am helping you, now. Continue." He used his other hand to wrap around the base of his dick, nudging it into the younger man's face.

America smirked up at the Russian and licked the head teasingly. “With pleasure...”

* * *

America woke up as he felt the mattress shift next to him, and looked over to see Russia sitting on the edge of the bed. He pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed a hand against his head. “Where’re you going?”

Russia stood up, treating America to a nice view of his ass. “I am going to shower before we land, so that I will be ready for whatever emergency we have.”

America slid to the edge of the bed and stood up, feeling dried ejaculate cracking as he moved. “I’ll come with you. We have to save water, after all...”

Russia watched as America preceded him out the door, heading for the bathroom. “Since when have you cared about saving water, America?” he asked as he followed the younger nation, his eyes focused on the white splatters on the other’s back.

America shrugged as he walked into the bathroom. “I guess since we’re supposed to go green and save the earth and all that shit.” He walked over to the shower stall and started running the water.

Russia walked up behind the younger nation and reached over his shoulder to feel the temperature of the water, nodding. “This temperature is good. And it is not good to lie, America...”

America sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine. I care since I get to shower with you. Naked.” He craned his head around, half-turning his body to kiss Russia on the shoulder.

Russia spent a moment looking at the shower stall, then looked down at America’s bright blue eyes. “I am not sure we will both fit, America.”

America snorted derisively and stepped in. “Nonsense. We can both fit. We just have to get kinda close. And I didn’t hear you complain the last time that happened.”

Russia looked at the room left in the shower for a moment, then shrugged and stepped in behind America, closing the plexiglass door behind himself. He reached past America to pick up the shampoo and squirted some onto his hand to start washing the smaller man.

America leaned back against Russia’s muscular chest and smiled as he felt the fingers moving over his scalp. “See? This isn’t so bad...”

Russia scrubbed the young nations hair distractedly.. “That is because we are not trying to wash between us. We are pressed rather close.”

America ground his ass against Russia as he smirked. “Don’t worry. I’m sure we’ll figure something out...”

Russia sighed and dropped his head to America’s shoulder, giving the younger man a hard nip. “We are landing soon, America. We do not have time for sex again.”

America groaned and arched his back, still grinding. “That...that’s what you think...”

Russia scratched America’s scalp with one nail before continuing the shampoo job. “No, America. No more sex. We must be presentable for your emergency.”

America bucked his hips back once more before stopping. “It’s okay, Russia. We can be a few minutes late...”

Russia grabbed America’s head and shoved it under the shower head to rinse it off. “One cannot be late to an emergency, America.”

America sputtered for a moment, then closed his mouth and eyes as the shampoo ran down his face. Once the pressure disappeared, he pulled his head out of the stream and took a large breath, wiping water away from his face before opening his eyes. “What is it with you and jerking my head around! God... What if I had drowned in there?”

Russia gave America a dark smile. “You were not going to drown, America. You could break free anytime.”

“You make it sound like you weren’t shoving...” said America, the pout evident in his voice. “If I wasn’t so strong, I’d have a broken nose...” Then he slipped his hand in between their two bodies, feeling for the large man’s dick.

Russia smiled as he gripped the American’s arm and pulled it out from between them. “No more sex, America. I will only shower with you if your keep your hands and bottom to yourself.”

America huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the white plastic wall. “Fine. Spoilsport.” Then he looked down as he muttered under his breath, “...not like it’s a real emergency.”

“Hmm? What was that, America?” Russia leaned his head over the American’s shoulder.

“Nothing. Let’s just get this over with.” America grabbed the Axe from the small shelf and started lathering up.

* * *

America sat by the door as the plane circled over the airport, bouncing his legs up and down to work off some of his nervous energy. Russia sat in the chair across from him, once again holding his small suitcase on his lap like it was a shield. America glanced impatiently at his watch, then sighed. “Dammit. When are we going to land?”

Russia climbed out of his seat and walked over to a window, still holding his bag in both hands. He pressed his nose against the window and tried to get a good look at where they were. However, all he could tell was that they were over a tropical island, getting closer with each turn around the island. “Why is there an emergency on a tropical island, America?” he asked, turning to give the younger man a smile.

America glanced at his watch again, then went back to jiggling his leg. “Stop worrying so much, Russia. You’ll be debriefed after we’ve landed.”

Russia took one more look out the window, then went back to his seat, staring calmly at the American with his violet eyes. “That is good. But why are we not being debriefed now? We have time.”

America grinned as his leg stilled, then waggled his eyebrows at the Russian. “Well, when I say debriefed, I mean I’ll get rid of your underwear as soon as we get away from the Secret Service guys...”

Russia tilted his head to the side for a moment as he thought about it, then he shook his head and smiled. “No...I do not think that kind of debriefing will work if I am not wearing briefs. I would much rather have the kind of debriefing where I find out where the hell I am.”

America frowned, then stuck his tongue out at the other man. “Fine. There will be one of those, too. But I’m still taking off your long johns as soon as we escape the Secret Service...”

Russia just fixed his trademark smile in place and stared at the American as they descended for the landing. A few minutes later, he felt the plane jolt as it touched ground for the first time, then bounced down the runway. He glanced out his window from his seat, still trying to figure out where they were. He watched the sky and trees go by as they taxied to an empty spot on the tarmac.

Once the plane stopped moving, the Secret Service men swarmed in from wherever they had been hidden to cluster around the door. They stayed in front of the door as it opened, then went down the stairs, looking around suspiciously. Once they reached the bottom, one of the men turned back and gestured for the two nations to come out.

America grinned and jumped to his feet, striding to the stairs and taking them two at a time. Russia followed behind, moving much more cautiously as he descended, holding his bag against his chest with one arm, looking around just like the Secret Service had. When he got to the bottom, he found America waiting in a Jeep, waving at him with a broad smile.

Russia made his way to the Jeep through a corridor of men dressed in black, then climbed into the truck next to America, stowing his bag between his legs. “What about the debriefing?”

America nodded and pressed his foot against the accelerator. There was a short squeal and they took off across the tarmac at alarming speeds. “Okay!” he called over the wind. “Here’s the deal! I brought you here for a very, very important mission!”

Russia automatically grabbed for his bag as they left the pavement with a jolt, driving over dirt, plants, and roots instead. “It will be a very dangerous mission! Fraught with danger, one might say!” He pressed harder on the accelerator as they broke out of the trees and onto the beach. Then he quickly hauled the wheel around and slammed on the brakes.

When the car had stopped sliding through the sand, America grinned and dropped a lei over Russia’s head. Russia opened his eyes as he felt the flowers brush his ears and tickle his nose, then saw the group of women in front of them, every single one wearing a grass skirt and bikini top, swaying their hips to the soft music.

America grinned widely and hopped out of the truck, already wearing his own lei. “Welcome to Hawaii!”

Russia turned to America with a dangerous glare on his face, completely at odds with the psychotic smile peeking over the flowers. “I hate you, America...” he said softly before opening his door and climbing out, never taking his eyes off the young nation.

America slowly backed towards the dancers, his smile faltering under the strength of Russia’s glare. “I...don’t you like it?”

Russia slowly stalked around the car towards America. “Tell me, America... What part of this is an emergency?”

America kept backing away. “Well, it’s not exactly an emergency, but you really needed a vacation. You’ve been looking really stressed lately and I know everyone’s under a lot of stress, but you just looked pretty bad...”

Russia kept staring at America as he slowly closed the distance between them. “My boss is going to have my head for this, America. You do realize this, yes? And it is very painful losing your head. I need to be back home fifteen hours ago. We have to go back. Now.”

America stopped retreating and waved his hands in what he thought was a placating fashion. “Stop worrying, man. Your boss knows where you are and he’s totally okay with it. I already got permission from him...”

Russia stopped and lost most of the insane look in his eyes. Instead, he gave America a puzzled frown. “...what do you mean you got permission from him?”

“Just what I said. I got permission from your boss for you to take a vacation. I asked him and he totally agreed that you needed to get laid. Like...big time. Really laid, not just these quickies in the closet shit..”

Russia stood in front of America and leaned down so his nose was pressed against America’s, the dangerous look glinting behind his eyes. “You have been discussing my sex life with my boss?”

America put both hands on Russia’s chest and pushed him back a few inches. “Too close, man. And not exactly. I just asked him if I could take you on vacation and he said how you had always wanted to go somewhere warm so he gave me permission to bring you to Hawaii for a few days.”

Russia took a deep breath and let out a sigh, tinged with a bit of relief. “As long as you did not talk to him about what we do.”

“I think I might have left out the part about how I was going to fuck you so hard you couldn’t stand, but I totally meant to bring it up...” He slipped his arm around Russia’s shoulder. “Now let’s get to the hotel. Then we can pick up where we left off in the shower.”

Russia sighed, but turned to follow the American. “Perhaps. There must be more to do than just sex all the time.”

“Well, yeah, but what fun would that be?” America steered the larger man to the sea and the speed boat sitting half on the beach. “Come on. Get in. This will be great.”

Russia carefully climbed in and settled himself on the passenger side. America strapped a naval-style cap to his head and shoved the boat into the water. As soon as it was no longer beached, he jumped up on the bow and quickly ran towards the windshield.

He jumped over the glass screen and flashed a wide grin at Russia as he threw the boat into reverse. “Besides, I don’t think we need to tell anyone what we do in the closet. I think they can all hear it.”

* * *

Russia sat next to America in the small boat, holding his suitcase tightly with both hands as the younger man stood in front of the wheel, smiling widely. America turned his smile on the older man and gestured one hand out over the wide, blue ocean. “Isn’t this great?” he called over the roar of motor and wind.

Russia glanced around the ocean, instinctively burrowing his head farther behind the walls of his scarf until only his eyes showed. “It is...very warm, America.” Even with the wind blowing on his face, the large nation felt the warmth spreading under his clothes, already threatening to stifle him.

“I know! It’s wonderful! Man, if I didn’t have to be in D.C. so much, I think I would just live here all the time!” The young man bent down to grab the throttle and pushed it all the way forward with a wild cry.

Russia grabbed the flapping ends of his scarf with one hand and pulled them back in front of him, looping them securely around the handle of his suitcase before holding the handle with both hands again. “Do you have water, America? I am feeling a bit warm...”

America took his hands off the wheel and patted down his pockets, grinning as he pulled out a can of Red Bull, holding it out to the large nation. “Here you go.”

Russia took the can in one hand, spinning it around to look at the ingredients list on the back. His eyebrow went up as he read, then he lowered the can and looked up at America. “This is not water, America.”

“No, it’s better than water! It gives you fucking wings!” The younger nation cried out, then laughed hysterically as he hit a large wave, sending the boat flying for a moment. “Just like that! Try it!”

Russia quickly checked the ingredients again to make sure he hadn’t missed a narcotic somewhere in the list. “...there is nothing in here to make you feel like you are flying. Just sugar and caffeine. I need water, not sugar.”

America shrugged and gestured to the ocean again. “There’s a ton of water out there.”

Russia just gave America a narrow-eyed glare over the top of his scarf. “Sea water is not for drinking, America. It is worse than your horrible sugar drink.”

America beamed at the man next to him. “So you have nothing to lose, then! Just try it! I bet you’ll love it!”

Russia gave the small can a wary look then popped the tab with his index finger, taking a tentative sip. He rolled it around in his mouth for a moment, like a wine, then felt his face distort as he swallowed it. He looked at his bag for a long moment, trying to decide whether America’s drink would be better or worse for him than his vodka.

He finally tore his gaze away from the suitcase and knocked back most of the can in one large chug, trying not to shudder visibly as it went down. He did shudder as he finished off the can. Though the shiver made him feel cooler for a few moments, he soon felt the warm air building up under his coat again.

America sent the boat flying off another wave and Russia felt his stomach churn as they landed hard. He wrapped his arms tight around his suitcase and used one of the scarf tails to wipe the sweat from his face.

America leaned forward over the windshield, reveling in the feel of the ocean mist on his face. “Man...I could stay out here forever! Right, Russia?”

Russia grunted noncommittally, staring out at the waves. Finally, after a minute of silence, Russia turned back to America. “I think I would like to go to the hotel now, America.”

America gave Russia a frown, then broke into a grin again, laughing again. “Good one, Russia! You almost had me!” He reached down to slap the larger man on the shoulder before driving over another wave. “But you won’t get me that easy! You never get sick!”

Russia pulled his scarf higher over his cheeks to hide his expression as he swallowed his bile when the boat hit the water. He gave the young blond another glare as he wiped away more sweat. “Perhaps we should go to shore, America. Soon.”

America just shook his head. “No way, man! We’re having too much fun out here to go back!”

Russia moved his scarf over his face, but it wasn’t pick up sweat anymore. So he switched to the other end of the scarf, using that instead. He turned to watch the volcano rising over the waves, showing him where dry land was.

Then, after a few minutes the heat building under his skin just seemed to suddenly cool off, even becoming cold, yet still sweating under his jacket. He frowned as his hands turned clammy inside his gloves, knowing deep in his gut that his reaction was not normal or desirable. Then he stopped caring altogether as his head seemed to detach from his body.

Russia wrapped both arms around his bag and leaned forward in his seat, to see if he could get rid of his light-headedness. Then he made a strangled groan, deep in his throat, and closed his eyes as his head started pounding. He sat curled over his bag for an indefinite amount of time, his awareness fading in and out as they skimmed the waves.

America finally looked down as he heard a heavy thump next to him and saw Russia sprawled on the small deck of the boat. He immediately released the wheel and got on his knees next to the older nation, feeling under his scarf for a pulse. He frowned as he felt how clammy the other man felt, considering how many layers he had on. Then he found the pulse point and pressed two fingers to it, his lips narrowing to a thin line as he felt the vein flutter under his fingers.

He climbed to his feet again and dropped into the Captain’s seat, turning on the GPS before grabbing the wheel again. He quickly punched in the address of the hotel and yanked the wheel around in a sharp curve. He hunched over the wheel and transferred his glare between the bright ocean and the speed gauge hovering over the max speed.

He slapped his palm against the wheel in frustration and bounced in his seat. “Go faster, dammit!” He glanced down at Russia, then glared at the ocean stretching between him and the island. “How the hell did I get so far away?”

Keeping one hand on the wheel, America leaned down and felt for Russia’s pulse again, just to make sure it was still there. Then he sat back up and stared at the mountain in the distance, willing it to be closer.

* * *

Russia woke up slowly, frowning a bit as he felt cool air blow across his face, making his hair tickle his nose. He grunted softly and brought a hand up to brush the hairs away, then opened his eyes, slowly focusing on his ungloved hand. He brought the hand back to his chest, feeling for his suitcase, coming fully awake as he realized it was gone. He only felt the hair and skin of his naked chest.

The large nation quickly sat up and saw that he was in a bed before his head protested and he fell back onto the pillows again. He stared at the ceiling as he tried to remember how he go to...wherever he was, but within seconds, America was hovering in his field of view, looking worried.

“Oh good, you woke up,” America said quickly as he broke into a smile, leaning down to hug the Russian. “I was so damn worried,” he mumbled into the older man’s neck. “I was afraid you were dying.”

Russia pulled the young nation off and held him several inches away. “What happened, America? Where am I, why am I naked, and where is my bag?”

America dropped onto the bed next to Russia and held out his hand to the other man. “Here. I’ll help you sit up, first, so we can see each other.”

Russia pushed America’s hand away and sat up again, moving slower this time. Once he was sitting, he sensed America working behind his back and leaned back on a pile of pillows. “Now, please to answer my questions, America.”

America grinned sheepishly and moved to sit on Russia’s lap. “Well, you see...umm...you remember how I took you out boating? Like, right off the plane?”

Russia nodded slowly. “Yes... And I remember I was thirsty and asked for water.”

America nodded. “Yeah...the medic asked me about that, too...”

Russia raised one eyebrow at America. “...the medic?”

“It’s...it’s kind of a long story.”

Russia folded his arms over his stomach and settled back against the pillows, getting comfortable. “I believe we have nothing but time...”

America took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Well... you kinda passed out on the boat,” he said in a rush. “And I hurried back here and tried to get you to the room, but the ninjas working the front desk kinda caught me and made me take the medic along and he told me you passed out because you were too hot and why were you wearing a wool coat in Hawaii and why didn’t I have water and why didn’t I let you change and why did I think it was a good idea to go out boating right after we landed and...and then he told me to take off your clothes and turn on the AC and let you recover and that I should give you water when you woke up.” America quickly scrambled over to the side of the bed and grabbed a glass of water off the nightstand, holding it out to Russia. “Here. Drink this.”

Russia frowned as he tried to make sense of what the American had just said. “Please try again. With words this time, please, America.”

America sat on the Russian’s lap again and gave him an embarrassed look. “Umm...in short? You kinda overheated and passed out. Because I was stupid. And the doctor said you should drink some water, so please drink it?”

Russia looked at the glass, then realized how thirsty he still was and slowly sipped the water, not wanting to give himself an upset stomach.

America moved off his lap to sit beside him, wrapping his arms around the larger man and burying his face in Russia’s neck again. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “Really. I...I just wanted to make this fun for you.”

Russia put his free arm around America’s shoulders and awkwardly patted the young man on the arm. “How long did you say we will be here?”

“...a week,” mumbled the American.

Russia smiled and took another sip of water. “So one day was bad. You still have six chances to have good days, yes?”

America nodded, then turned to smile at the Russian. “Yeah! That’s right! I...I’ll just make all the other days super awesome to make up for this!”

Russia nodded back and rubbed America’s shoulders. “But once I have finished some water, I must go buy...appropriate clothing. My bag only has my normal Russian clothes.”


	2. Day Two

Russia woke up early in the morning, coming awake all at once. He quickly glanced around the room, then remembered that he was in Hawaii for the week with America. He slowly stretched, listening to his joints pop and crack as he moved them.

He quickly looked at the American next to him before sitting up, careful not to disturb the other man. He found a pair of boxer shorts on the floor and slid them on, making a mental note to give them back to America soon. He pulled them back down a few inches to give himself some room to move.

Once he was comfortable, Russia opened his suitcase and pulled out the bottle of vodka packed in between layers of clothes. He took the bottle and walked out to the patio, settling himself gently in one of the wooden chairs. He twisted the cap off and took a sip as the sky started turning from light gray to pink.

He smiled and kept nursing his bottle as the sun climbed slowly over the horizon. He closed his eye for a moment and listened to the birds calling for each other, punctuated every few seconds by America’s snoring. He sighed, but still felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards as he took another sip.

America finally woke up when the sunlight found a crack in the blinds and shone directly in his eyes. He grumbled and rolled over to escape the brightness, reaching out one arm to fling over Russia. He felt around for a moment, but the bed stayed stubbornly empty. He grumbled and felt around one more time, muttering quietly, “Mmnnnuhfuckisrussia?”

He finally opened his eyes and looked at the empty bed full of nothing but empty sheets. He frowned for a moment, then his eyes flew open. “Shit! He’s gone! I have to go find him!”

America scrambled out of bed and looked for his boxers for a moment before giving up and just pulling on his pants. “Shit shit shit! Who could have gotten him here?” He pulled a loose shirt on over his pants and rushed out of the bedroom, about to notify the staff. Then he saw a brief flash of creamy white and turned to look out on the patio to see a white scarf end trailing over the back of the chair.

He sighed and stalked out to stand next to Russia. “What are you doing out here? I was freaking out in there! I was about to call the police!”

Russia smiled up at the blond and gestured to the open chair. “Have a seat, America. I was just watching the sunrise. No reason for panic.”

America dropped down into the chair and looked at Russia, then frowned. “...are you wearing my boxers?”

Russia looked down at himself briefly, then nodded. “Yes. Do you want them back?”

“I...umm...that’s okay. You keep them...” America sighed again and swing around to sit in the chair the right way. “So...did you want some breakfast?”

Russia smiled again and held up the half-empty bottle of vodka. “I have already had breakfast.”

“And you didn’t want anything more...solid? Perhaps less alcoholic?” He looked at the pleasantly blank expression on Russia’s face and sighed, holding out his hand. “Alright, will you at least share?”

The Russian quickly stashed the bottle out of sight, still smiling. “No.”

America pouted, then stood up, going to stand next to Russia’s chair. “Come on, man...just a little bit?”

Russia shook his head and tucked the bottle farther behind his back with his elbow. “No. This is my bottle. If you want vodka, you get your own bottle.”

America leaned over and waggled his fingers at Russia, grinning. “Give me the bottle or your love handles get it.”

Russia gave the American a flat look. “What are you talking about, America?”

America grinned wider and moved his fingers closer to Russia’s stomach. “I know your secret weakness...”

Russia raised his eyebrow at the younger nation. “You know nothing, America. Your spies are pathetic.”

America stuck his tongue out for a moment. “Yeah, well, so are yours. So there.” Then he pounced on the larger man, his fingers viciously tickling his sides.

Russia twitched as the fingers touched the sensitive skin, then he reached down and grabbed America’s wrists, bodily hauling the younger man off of his body. “No, America.”

America grinned and fought to pull free from the Russian’s grasp. “I knew it! You’re ticklish!”

Russia smiled gently at the American and looked up at the other man from under his bangs. “I am not...ticklish. But if you do that again, I _will_ hurt you, America.”

America finally pulled free and pouted at Russia before sitting down in his seat again. “So what do you want to do today? I was thinking maybe we could go in for some spa treatments this morning, then grab some lunch and head down to the beach for some tanning. You’re too damn pale for your own good.”

Russia turned his grin on America again. “I think I will not be going to the spa with America.”

“Well, you have to go with me. They only take two people at a time and you’re going to come with me because I don’t want to spend two hours with a stranger.”

Russia shook his head and looked back at the ocean. “No. No spa, America.”

America climbed out of his chair onto his knees and crawled over to Russia, looking up at him with dewy puppy-dog eyes. “Please, Russia? I just want to spend the week doing stuff with you. Please...?”

Russia shook his head again. “No. I will not be naked in a room of strangers, America.”

America grabbed one of Russia’s hands and rubbed his cheek against it like a cat, still giving the large man a begging look. “Please, Russia? You won’t have to be naked... You’ll have a towel...”

Russia gave the young man a dangerous stare. “No, America. I do not want strange people touching my naked body.”

“...you let me touch your naked body...”

“You are not a stranger. You are America.”

America climbed off his knees and sat on Russia’s lap, giving him a surprised smile. “Oh. My. God... Are...are you self-conscious about your fat, Russia?” America grinned widely and poked Russia’s stomach with both his pointer fingers.

Russia frowned, but looked away from America, his cheeks turning light pink. “No...”

America laughed and threw his arms around Russia’s neck, holding him close and kissing him on the nose. “You are so... Don’t worry. I bet they see tourists twice as big as you. Besides, your fat is fucking sexy. Not like all those other people...”

Russia turned his face away from America again, trying to escape the kisses, blushing a deeper pink. Then he felt America move away from his neck and glanced over to see what the young man was doing now. Then he felt America’s warm lips press against his stomach and he pushed the young nation away. “Fine. You win, America. I will go with you if you do not do any more of that...”

America grinned and kissed Russia hard, then sat back on his heels. “At least until tonight. Now come on. Let’s go get some breakfast and go find the spa.” He climbed off the Russian’s lap and strode back into their rooms to get dressed properly. 

Russia followed him, stowing the vodka bottle in the mini-fridge as he passed it. “I think you mean lunch, America. It is almost time for lunch.”

America pulled Russia’s shirt off and looked up at the clock with a frown, his hair standing on end. “Shit. It is. Fine. We’ll grab some lunch and go to the spa.”

Russia reached out and smoothed down America’s hair before peeling off the too-small shorts to find a pair of his new underwear.

* * *

America held onto Russia’s upper arm and dragged him toward the massage parlors. “Come on. You said you would come with me, so no being a pussy!”

Russia followed the smaller nation reluctantly. “I am not being a pussy, America. And I am going with you.”

America turned to look at Russia as he went through the door into the parlor. “Well, you’re acting like you really want to leave, so you _are so_ being a pussy.” He walked over to one of the small tables and hopped up to sit on it, swinging his feet.

Russia slowly paced the small room, glancing at the walls from time to time. After a few moments, a middle-aged man followed them into the room, smiling. “Hello, gentlemen. Welcome to Maui. I hope you’ve been enjoying your stay so far?”

America nodded with a wide smile. “Hell yes!”

The man laughed and gestured at the beds. “Well, if you’ll take off your clothes and lie down on those tables, your masseuses will be in shortly.”

America nodded as the man left the room, immediately stripping off his shirt. Russia just stopped in his tracks and looked at the door intently. America recognized the look in the Russian’s eyes and managed to intercept him as he made a break for the door.

America held onto Russia’s arms with both hands and gave him a serious look. “Come on, Russia. You promised. Just take off your clothes and get on the table.”

Russia shook his head and tried to break free from the American’s grip. “No. I have changed my mind. I am going back to the room. You may stay here.”

America tightened his grasp. “No. Get your ass over to that bed and get naked. You can put a towel on once you are nude.”

Russia shook his head harder, sending his hair flying out of its normal style. America sighed and gave the large nation a serious look. “Come on, Russia. You get naked all the time in your sauna.”

Russia wriggled under America’s arms, still trying to break free. “People do not touch me in my sauna.”

America grinned and leaned forward until his nose was almost touching Russia’s. “ _I_ touch you in your sauna.”

Russia stopped struggling for a moment, looking off to the side with pink cheeks. “You are different, America.”

America gave the taller man a quick peck on the cheek. “Come on, Russia. They’re going to be coming in here soon and if you won’t strip, I’ll take all your clothes off for you and how would that look to two strangers?”

Russia scowled at the American, muttering something under his breath about blackmail before he turned his back to the young man, slowly pulling off his Hawaiian shirt. America smiled, admiring the view, nicely framed by the tails of Russia’s creamy scarf. Then he stuck his thumbs in the waistband of his shorts and pulled them off, boxers and all, tossing them in the small basket.

Then he leaned against one of the beds and watched Russia unbuckle his belt, pull it out of the loops and set it in the basket. He sighed and tapped his fingers against his arm for a moment. “Hurry up, or they’ll see you half naked!” Then he reached forward, hooked his fingers in Russia’s waistband and yanked the pants down around his ankles.

Russia let out a surprisingly high yelp, then turned to glare at America as his whole face turned pink. “What are you doing, America?”

America grinned and pressed a brief kiss to Russia’s ass before rubbing his cheek against it. “Just helping you. Now come on. They’ll be here, soon.” He stood up and heard a throat clearing behind them, turning to see two young women standing in the doorway with flushed faces.

One of them coughed and smiled politely. “Umm...Mister Jones and Mister...Russian?”

Russia stared resolutely at the wall in front of him. “Am—Alfred, did you forget my last name again?”

America coughed and laid down on his table. “Maybe. Fuck if I can ever remember how to spell it. Or pronounce it. Your last name is hard...”

Russia covered his face with one hand and stepped out of his pants, dropping them in the basket with the rest. He took a deep breath, then laid down on the other table with his face still burning pink. “My name is Ivan Braginsky...”

America threw out his arm to gesture at the Russian. “See what I mean? That name. It’s impossible to remember.”

Russia turned his head briefly to fix America with a glare. “Shut up, Alfred.” Then he buried his face in the headrest as his masseuse poured warm, fragrant oil over his back.

* * *

America grinned as he walked back into their cabin, immediately heading to the bedroom to sprawl on the bed. “God, that felt good! We should do that again tomorrow, too!”

“It was passable. I have had better. I will give you a real massage tomorrow,” Russia said as he closed the front door with his foot and followed the young nation into the bedroom, stopping in front of the fridge to retrieve his bottle of vodka for a quick afternoon snack. He frowned as he found a plastic-covered plate where his vodka should have been, pulling it out and looking down at the fruit cubes and slices under the cover.

He bent down to peer inside and found that his vodka had just been pushed to the back by the plate. He pulled the bottle out and stashed it in the pockets of his cargo shorts before turning to America, holding up the platter. “Do you want some snacks, America?”

America sat up and looked over at the large man. “Wait...what? There’s food in there? What else is hiding in there?” He rolled off the bed and scrambled over to kneel in front of the small fridge. He grinned happily and pulled out a bottle of champagne with a sparkle in his eyes. “Fuck, yes!”

Russia set the fruit plate on the bed and settled himself in an easy chair to drink his snack. America stood up and shut the fridge door with his hip before going over to the bed and plopping down next to the fruit. “Come on, Russia... Don’t be so cold. Let’s have some fun...”

Russia took a sip from his bottle, crossing his legs at the knee. “I am quite satisfied where I am, America.”

America opened the platter, setting the plastic lid to one side. He picked up a small bunch of grapes and sauntered over to Russia with a smirk, sitting on the larger man’s lap. “I think you can be even more satisfied...”

Russia set his bottle on the floor, well out of America’s reach and turned to look at the young nation. “What are you--” he started to say, then found his mouth suddenly full of grape. He glowered halfheartedly at the American, nipping at his fingertips, then swallowed the grape. “That is not an answer, America...”

America just smirked and pulled another grape off, staring at Russia through half-lidded eyes as he rolled it around his lips. Then he pursed his lips and slowly pushed the grape through the tiny hole and into his mouth. He pushed it against his cheek and moved it back and forth a few times before leaning down and giving the large nation an open-mouthed kiss. Then he quickly shoved the small fruit into Russia’s mouth before breaking off, letting a small string of saliva stretch between them before it snapped under its own weight.

Russia swallowed the grape, moving slower this time. He looked at America from under lowered eyelids. “Must you do this, America?”

America leaned forward against Russia’s chest, grinding down against the older man as he pressed a third grape to the corner of Russia’s mouth. He gently licked the other corner of the mouth, then whispered, “Yes...”

Russia shuddered as his new boxers rubbed against his dick, slipping and sliding around it as America rocked against him. He twitched his head to the side and sucked the grape into his mouth, swallowing it whole before capturing America’s fingers before they could escape. He released the thumb after a moment, but sucked the index and middle fingers farther into his mouth.

America moaned and wiggled his fingers against Russia’s tongue, then pressed his crotch against the taller man, somehow trying to press through his clothes to grind their growing erections together. Then he felt Russia’s tongue slip between his first two fingers and he dropped his head to kiss the pale jaw, shoving the scarf out of the way as he moved down the neck.

Russia sucked on America’s fingers until his lips were brushing the knuckles, then he wrapped his arms around the smaller body, holding America close as he stood up. He felt America bring his legs up and around to wrap around his waist, still grinding their groins together. He released the American’s fingers and turned his head to one side so he could reach America’s ear, biting down on it gently and feeling the young man moan against his neck.

America released the Russian’s neck when he felt the teeth on his ear, then he gently pulled away and swung his head back around to give Russia a deep kiss, ruthlessly invading the other’s mouth with his tongue.

Russia walked forward slowly until he felt the bed against his legs, then he leaned forward so America was laying on the bed and crawled up behind him, still kissing him intently. He took advantage of the distraction to pull the grapes from America’s limp fingers, then he pulled away and sat up, kneeling between America’s spread legs.

America whined for a moment as the Russian pulled away, then he opened his eyes in time to see Russia shedding his shirt for the second time that day. He felt his hips twitch once more, then he shoved himself into a sitting position to run his hands over Russia’s chest and down his stomach. Then he spotted the fruit plate and quickly grabbed a cube of melon, rubbing it against the pink nipples.

Once they were coated with juice, America leaned forward to lick them clean, sucking on them one at a time to make sure all the juice was gone. Then he placed the cube squarely between Russia’s pecs and smeared it down, over his chest, around his navel, and right up against the waist of his shorts. Then he opened his mouth wide, stuck out his tongue, and followed the trail as far down as he could, leaving a wide, wet swath behind him.

Russia shivered again, feeling his erection twitch as America moved down his stomach. Then he gathered his wits and placed a hand on the tanned chest, shoving him back onto the bed. He leaned over the younger nation and quickly opened his shirt, losing a few of the buttons in the process, but not caring once he had the shirt spread open in front of him.

He gathered up a handful of fruit and carefully laid them on America, making trails from the hollow of his neck, down to his bulging shorts, with many detours and side trips in between. He sat back for a moment to admire his work before he leaned close to America, kissing his neck. “I suppose I could eat something after all...” he whispered huskily before flicking out his tongue and pulling the first cube into his mouth, sucking on the spot where it had been. When he finally pulled away, America’s neck was red and swollen. He just grinned and moved down to the next cube.

By the time Russia reached his nipples, America was bucking his hips up, trying not to dislodge the fruit, but wanting _so badly_ to be _touched_. He finally felt Russia’s hand on his hip, but then he whined and tried to buck up again when it stayed on his hip. He found that the larger nation was pinning him to the bed, though, so he couldn’t move his hips. He looked down at Russia with a desperate look on his face, but the larger man was concentrating on America’s torso and the chunks of fruit.

Russia smirked as he sucked up the last piece of melon, swallowing it whole before sucking and biting the skin just above America’s waistband, feeling the young nation squirming under his hands. He gently slipped his finger under the waistband and ran it from one hip to the other, finally turning to face the American with a smirk. “You are so very easy, America...”

When he heard that, America finally stopped twisting desperately under the larger nation. His look of wanton desire hardened into one of mischief as he planned his revenge. As Russia was busy mouthing the skin over his shorts, America wrapped his legs around the other man, quickly flipping them over so he was kneeling over the Russian with his legs still tangled under the large body.

After a few seconds, he managed to pull his legs from under the large man and moved down so he was more or less face-to-face with Russia. “I. Am _not_. Easy,” he said with a glare.

Russia gave the young American a smirk and reached down to rub his crotch teasingly, watching as the blond tossed his head back and moaned. “I disagree, America. I think you are very easy. You have no control.”

America reached out blindly and grabbed the bottle of champagne, clumsily tearing off the foil as he straddled Russia’s hips, trying not to moan again as Russia rolled their hips together. He finally managed to pull the foil away from the cork and threw it over his shoulder before trying to open the bottle with his hands.

Then he stopped after a few moments and grinned, tilting the bottle away from his face before shaking it vigorously. After a few seconds, the cork flew out of the bottle neck and champagne surged out, most of it falling on Russia’s stomach, chest, and face, as well as soaking into the bed around them.

He set the bottle to the side for the moment as the cork came down to bounce off Russia’s stomach onto the bedspread, rolling until it nestled against the large nation’s side. Then he smiled and leaned forward, taking Russia’s cheeks with both his hands and licking the large nose from tip to bridge. Then he pulled away and licked his lips, looking into Russia’s light violet eyes. “Man, you taste even better now...”

Russia tried to give America a withering look, but found it rather difficult with the young nation trying to lick his eyes clean. America soon moved down to his cheeks, but it was still hard to glare at someone who was only a fraction of an inch from his face. Then he felt America’s lips press against his and he slowly opened his mouth, sucking the tongue into his mouth and teasing the American.

America finally pulled free from the kiss and kept moving down Russia’s body, sucking his way down the thick neck, leaving several hickeys behind as revenge. Then he licked up one collar bone from the center to the shoulder and nibbled his way back to the center, repeating the procedure with the other one. He tilted his head to lick between the two pecs, then curling along the underside of one and lick and suck the nipple.

Then America felt Russia’s hips grind up against him again and moaned, then growled as he licked across the broad chest to tease the other nipple. When the Russian ground up again, America released the nipple with another low growl, moving his tongue back to the center, running it over the large nation’s stomach. He quickly latched onto the navel, sucking out the champagne that was pooled there before dipping the tongue in to catch any stray drops.

America glanced up at the older man over to top of his glasses, moving back down from Russia’s stomach towards his crotch. He stopped for a moment to tug on the coarse hairs with his teeth as his hands quickly unfastened the cargo shorts, tugging them over large hips to rest just past Russia’s ass, leaving the erection covered by the soaked satin of his boxers. America finally moved past the short hairs to rest his mouth on boxers, running them up and down Russia’s hard length.

Russia bared his teeth and snarled as he looked down at America. “Stop teasing and _do_ something, America...”

America smirked against the fabric and opened his mouth to wrap around the head, sucking on it and tasting the champagne. He felt the Russian release a breath and moved his head down, sucking on the fabric covering the underside of the erection, trying to get as much champagne out of it as he could. When he felt the frustration radiate from the older man, he finally pulled away and tugged Russia’s boxers down to join his shorts, freeing the erection. He bent down one last time to kiss the head, then sat up and climbed off Russia.

Russia growled deep in his throat and sat up to look at America. “Why did you stop, America?”

The young nation shrugged, slipping his shorts down and off, followed shortly by his boxers. “Gotta finish our snack. Besides, you’re all wet. You have to take off your clothes so you can dry off.”

Russia sucked in a deep breath, then released it, feeling control return. “I am wet with champagne, America. Taking off my clothes will not make me dry faster.”

America stood in front of the larger man and grinned, planting his hands on his hips, showing off the speedo-shaped patch of untanned skin on his groin. “Of course it does! I always know what I’m talking about! Now off with them.”

Russia sat on the edge of the bed with his arms folded over his chest, refusing the move. Finally, America stood in front of the large nation, bent down, grabbed the shorts and boxers with both hands, and yanked them off so hard that Russia fell back onto the bed. “There. All better, now.”

America climbed onto the bed again and sat next to Russia, pulling the fruit tray and champagne bottle closer to their new position. “So...you still want the rest of your snack, Russia?” He picked up another grape, slowly pushing it into his mouth before chewing it slowly.

Russia licked his lips and nodded slowly. “Yes...yes, I still hunger, America...”

America grinned and took another swig of champagne, feeding Russia chunks of fruit by hand, pushing them past the soft lips, brushing across them with his thumb before grabbing another piece.

When he saw they were down to the last few pieces of fruit, he leaned over to kiss the Russian before giving him a leering smile. He snatched up a piece of fruit and, instead of bringing it to Russia’s lips, he dropped his hand to Russia’s lap, rubbing the fruit across the slick, red head before feeding it to him.

Russia let out a deep-throated groan as he flicked out his tongue to lick the pre-come off the fruit before pulling it from America’s fingers, sucking it in and swallowing it. America grunted and pulled his finger out of reach of Russia’s tongue and grabbed another chunk of fruit. “Oh, God, Russia... Did that taste good?”

Russia smiled at America and licked his lips. “Very good, America. I think I would like to taste you next...”

America bit his lip briefly as he moaned. “God...whatever you want, Russia...” He slipped the fruit down, gently skimming it over his chest before rubbing it across the head of his dick. He slowly spun it in his fingers, making sure to coat all the faces before he pulled it away and offered it to the large nation.

Russia’s nostrils flared for a moment as he breathed in the mingled scents of fruit and America, then he wrapped his lips around the young man’s fingers, tugging the fruit free and then licking the fingers to clean off any trace of his juices, swallowing it all without chewing.

America glanced down at the last two pieces. “What flavor do you want the last ones to be?”

Russia tilted his head to one side as he thought about it for a moment, then gave America a predatory smile. “I want the flavor to be both. Together. Like we will be when you become one with me.”

America grinned back and picked up one of the pieces. “Yeah... I’ll become one with you. Right after you finish your snack...” Then he quickly dropped his hand and coated the fruit in his own juices before rubbing it against Russia’s dick, tilting it as he turned it to press the corner into the small hole.

After a few seconds of grinding the corner against the tip, Russia reached down and grabbed America’s wrist, pulling his hand up to face-level. “I will never finish my snack like that, America...”

America grinned back and licked his lips quickly. “Yeah...yeah...gotta finish...” He reached out with his free hand to snag the last cube as Russia sucked the fruit from between his fingers. He watched the large nation swallow before licking his fingers clean. America closed his eyes with a moan as he felt the tongue wrap around the fingers again, licking them clean, while he dirtied his other fingers rubbing against his head.

Once Russia released his hand, America felt his hips jerk as he pulled the fruit away, missing the cool slippery feeling. He quickly coated it in Russia’s plentiful juices, pressing it to the large man’s lips, smearing it across them. Russia quickly swallowed the fruit and all its juices before leaning forward to give America a passionate kiss.

America returned the kiss eagerly, dropping his hands to Russia’s lap, gently stroking the erection, his fingertips ghosting over the sensitive skin teasingly. Russia reached for America to return the touches, but America grabbed the Russian’s wrist, pushing it away. “No way. We’re doing this my way...”

Russia smiled darkly at America, or did the best he could with a hand gently tugging his foreskin up and down. “And what is your way, America?”

America grinned and shoved Russia back onto the bed, straddling his hips again. “Just scoot up a bit and I’ll show you...”

Russia raised an eyebrow at the American, but slowly slid back on the bed, watching America shift along with him, making sure to stay right over Russia’s hips. Once they were far enough up, America leaned over Russia’s chest for the lube on the side table. Then he kissed Russia and moved down his body, pressing gentle kisses down the large torso.

America grabbed Russia’s legs and spread them apart so he could slip between them, rubbing the larger man’s balls, then down the small bulge behind them to slip between the cheeks of his ass. He gently rubbed against the small hole before pulling his fingers out and coating them with lube. He looked up at Russia’s face and saw the large man staring at him impatiently.

He cleared his throat and bent to his task again, his own erection reminding him exactly how long he had been waiting. He quickly prepared the large man and pressed against him, entering slowly, by fractions of inches. “How...how is that?”

Russia brought his legs up behind America’s back and glanced at the younger nation impassively. “You seem very nervous, America. We are not human.” With that, Russia tightened his legs, pulling America deep inside of him with twin moans from both of them.

America took a deep breath and peeled himself off Russia’s chest, supporting himself on his arms as he started thrusting. “Well...sorry if I’m...trying to...take things...easy.” He felt the muscular legs relax as he kept moving and bent down to kiss Russia again. “People always tell me...I’m too...hurrying...oh God, Russia...”

Russia pressed his hand to the tan chest and grinned. “You have been very good today, America. You have not hurried at all. But now it is time for it, yes?” He brushed his hand over to America’s nipple and pinched it between two fingers, starting to roll it back and forth.

America cried out and shoved deep inside Russia, staying there for a moment before resuming his thrusting. “Christ, Russia...don’t do that. I...I thought I was going to come right then... But we...we have to do it...together...”

Russia flicked the hard nub with a grin before leaving it alone. “Such romantic notions in your head, America, but if you insist...” He ran his hand down America’s stomach until their bodies came together, then he wrapped the hand around his own erection, stroking it roughly as he rolled his hips up to meet America’s.

America cried out as his thrusts became harder, faster, and much more erratic. “I...God, Russia...I’m...” He bent his head down and captured Russia’s lips in a desperate kiss, moaning into his mouth as he thrust hard inside the large man. Then his body tensed up and he ground against Russia as he shot his load inside of the Russian. He finally pulled away from the kiss, panting. “Fuck...Russia... That...that was...fuck.” He felt his arms give out and he fell onto the Russian’s chest, feeling the large hand still moving between them.

Russia grinned at America, but still kissed his forehead as his free hand ran down the American’s back. He grabbed the young man’s ass in one hand and pulled the slim hips up against his erection. “Yes...finish what you have started, America...”

America let out a groan of complaint but flexed his body up and down, back and forth, rubbing against Russia’s dick and the hand wrapped around it, stroking it up and down. Russia moaned softly and let out deep breath through his nose, ruffling the gold hair before he kissed it, still grinding against America.

America finally brought his hands down Russia’s body and grabbed his hips, kneading and rubbing the skin to either side of his groin. Then he smiled as he felt the Russian go tense underneath him, spreading sticky, slimy warmth between the two of them. Then he felt the hand pull away and he ground against Russia one last time before he closed his eyes and dozed off on the large chest.

Russia moved his free hand back up to gently rub America’s back as he licked his hand clean. “Have a good nap, America...” Then he wrapped both arms around the young nation and held him close, staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

America sat across from Russia, grinning at the large nation across the wicker table. “See? I told you that you’d like it here.”

Russia glanced up from the menu for a moment before looking it over again. “I have not said that I like it here, yet. However, I am...trying it.” He gently folded the menu in front of himself and reached for the drinks menu, flipping through it slowly.

America leaned forward, still grinning, and pulled the small menu down. “Come on... You can’t say you didn’t enjoy what we did earlier...”

Russia raised his eyebrow and pulled the menu out of the young nation’s grip. “I did not say that, either, America. However, I have not decided if I...enjoy this...excursion.”

“Well, how could you not? It’s just gonna be five more days of this!” He spread his arms to gesture at the restaurant and everything outside of it.

Russia glanced over the list of vodka cocktails, then sighed and set the drink menu down as well. “Five more days of you dragging me onto boats until I pass out, America?”

America blushed and pouted at the Russian. “That was just one time... I meant more stuff like today.”

The large man gave America an impassive stare. “I have only been here for two days, America. One day, you kept me in the sun until I fainted and one you pulled my pants down in front of strangers...”

America frowned. “Hey. I didn’t know they were going to walk in and if you hadn’t chickened out, you would have already been up on that table before they saw your dick.” He drummed the table impatiently. “And you know what I’m talking about. The massage and the spa and the food and the sex...”

Russia shrugged, looking around for their server. “That has been only once, so I am still undecided. Perhaps I will enjoy this by the end...” When nobody stopped by their table, he reached out and grabbed the first waiter to walk by, pulling him over to them.

The waiter frowned, about to speak sternly to Russia when he saw the unsettling smile on the large man’s face. That, combined with the pressure on his wrist, made him re-think his course of action. He smiled at Russia, instead. “How can I help you, sir?”

Russia flipped open the menu with his free hand. “I will have...this steak dinner, please. With boiled potatoes, not mashed.”

The waiter nodded and flipped open his order pad, holding it in his trapped hand to write. “Very good, sir. Would you like something to drink?”

Russia opened the drinks menu to the vodka cocktails. “I will have this...Screwdriver. Without the juice.”

The waiter carefully wrote it down, then raised his eyebrow. “So...you just want a glass of vodka, sir?”

Russia tilted his head to the side for a moment, still smiling. “Just bring the whole bottle, please.”

The waiter nodded and looked to America. “And for you, sir?”

America grinned and bounced in his seat as he ordered. “I’ll have the same steak dinner, only can I get chili fries instead of potatoes? Oh yeah! And one of those really, really big daiquiris!”

“...what flavor, sir?”

“Blue!” America said with a wide grin.

“I...of course, sir. I’ll put your order in right away, sirs. ...if you would please let me go?”

Russia smiled pleasantly at the waiter and released him, holding the menus out to him. The waiter carefully took the menus and hurried away as fast as he could without seeming overly frightened of the two strange men.

America frowned at the Russian once the waiter left. “Chill out, man. And stop calling me that.”

“Calling you what, America?”

“That!” The American lowered his voice to a whisper. “I’m not supposed to be...America. I’m just supposed to be Alfred, yeah? A perfectly normal guy on vacation with his crazy, creepy, Russian boyfriend.”

Russia’s back went stiff and he turned his creepy smile on America, not actually saying anything, but with his lips moving slightly. America reached out for Russia’s hand and patted it awkwardly. “Just calm down. I...I’m not saying we necessarily are, but I booked a romantic getaway for two dudes, so I’m sure they must think that. And...and they wouldn’t get what it’s really like, because they don’t know what we are. Right? No...no going all weird?”

Russia took a deep breath and let it out, his smile losing its dangerous edge. “Very well. But you will not tell that to anyone, yes?”

“...yeah.”

Russia opened his mouth to reply, but then a large glass of bright blue slurry was set on the table between them. America’s face lit up as he saw the drink, then pulled it close, starting to suck on the straw. Russia started to frown, then the bottle of vodka appeared next to the blue daiquiri. He quickly twisted the cap off and, ignoring the glass, drank directly from the bottle.

America frowned as he watched Russia. “You shouldn’t drink that straight from the bottle, man. You’re not at home anymore. People drink their booze out of cups here. Unless they’re, like, homeless or some shit...”

Russia frowned at the American and lowered the bottle. “So I am not allowed to drink like I always do?”

America reached over and tried to take the vodka from the other man, ending up in a tug-of-war battle. “Just...let me pour you a damn drink. Stop acting all weird about this. It’s still the same stuff, just in a glass.”

Russia glowered at the young nation and tugged the bottle away. “Fine, Ame—Alfred. I will drink from your glass, yes?” He picked up the tumbler and poured some vodka into it before taking a sip. Then he set the bottle on the edge of the table, out of reach of America’s grabby hands.

America stuck his tongue out at the other man, then went back to his own drink, already half gone. “Man...you should try some of this, too. It’s great. It’s like a Slurpee...only with rum!”

Russia took a good look at the bright blue drink, then shook his head. “No, I think not...Alfred. No alcohol should look like that.”

America started to retort, then his face lit up as the waiter came back again, carrying two steak dinners. He set them in front of the two men and America shoved his drink to the side, feeling his mouth water as he looked at the steak, glistening with juices. He picked up his silverware and grinned at Russia with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Russia set his glass down and picked up his own fork, spearing a chunk of potato. “I should hope not.”

America stuck his tongue out again, then resumed smiling. “This is totally a romantic dinner, so we should feed each other!”

Russia’s mouth froze in a flat smile. “...no.”

“Come on... It’ll be fun! Here, I’ll start!” America sawed off a small piece of steak and held it out to Russia. “There. Eat it. Come on.”

Russia shied away from the steak as he slowly chewed his potato. “No.”

America grinned and leaned farther forward, rubbing the meat over Russia’s cheek, making squeaking sounds and he prodded the other man’s cheeks. “Just eat it, Ivan.”

Russia turned his face away from the American and downed half his glass of vodka, trying to pass off his blush as alcohol-related. “No, Alfred. I am not eating your steak. I have my own to eat.”

America sighed and kept prodding the large man, moving towards his nose. “That’s the point. You eat pieces of my steak and I eat pieces of yours and it’ll be just like the fruit earlier. Only I won’t get a chest full of hickeys after we’re done here.”

Russia pulled away from the steak again and looked at it suspiciously before pulling it off the fork. Once he swallowed, he glanced at America and speared another piece of potato. “There. Are you happy, now?”

America shoved a few fries into his mouth before cutting off another chunk of meat. “Yeah! Now do it again!” He held the fork across the table again and resumed prodding the Russian.

Russia snarled softly and bit down on the fork, pulling it out of America’s hand. Then, before the younger man could grab it back, he took hold of the handle, ate the steak, and set the fork by his own plate. “There. Now no more. I am trying to eat my own food.”

America pouted at the other man for a moment, then stood up and leaned over the table, grabbing for his fork, only to find it gone. He looked up from the table and saw Russia holding it out behind his back, out of reach. He still reached his arms out as far as he could, trying to grab it anyways.

Russia calmly ate his potatoes as America leaned against him, still grabbing for the fork. Finally he sighed and looked at the young man. “Sit down, Alfred. You will get your fork back when you are ready to behave.”

America sat down in his chair with a huff and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fuck you, man,” he said sulkily. “You sound just like En--Arthur, now.” He stuffed another handful of fries in his mouth and pulled his daiquiri close to slurp on it again. He kept slurping for several minutes, until he ran out of fries. Then he looked down at his steak and back over at Russia.

Finally, after long, torturous minutes of looking at his juicy steak, he jumped out of his seat again, reaching for his fork. “Give it back!”

Russia held it behind his back, out of reach again, still eating his own food. Then America made a grab for Russia’s fork and Russia frowned as he moved his other hand out of the way.

America stood back for a moment, glaring at Russia and trying to think of a new approach. He took a long pull on his straw, then dashed around the small table, reaching for the cutlery in Russia’s hands. He just ran head-first into the large man’s chest and stood up, looking for the forks.

Russia sighed and gave America an impassive look, holding both forks in one hand over his head. “Do you mind? I am trying to eat...”

America crouched down, then jumped with his hand stretched high, trying to snatch the silverware away. Russia simply moved his arm out of the way and put his free hand on the young nation’s chest, pushing him back to a comfortable distance.

Then America grinned and chuckled softly to himself as he rubbed his hands together. He walked close to Russia again and looked up at the large nation with a pleading look. “Please? I just want to eat my steak. I’ll leave you alone, if you give my fork back. Promise...”

Russia gave America a distrusting look and pushed him away again. “Sit down and behave and I will perhaps consider it.”

America huffed and pouted, then launched himself at the Russian, wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. He pulled himself close to Russia, rubbing his body all over the large nation’s exposed arms and legs, reaching down to cup his ass.

Russia flushed and quickly pulled his head back into his scarf to escape the kisses. “What are you doing?!” he whispered quietly.

America brushed soft kisses across Russia’s forehead, pulling closer to the large nation. Russia glowered at the young man over the top of his scarf. “Get off of me, America,” he hissed. “We are in public!”

America gave the taller man one last kiss before he stretched his arm up as far as it would go and snagged both the forks from Russia’s drooping hand. Then he stood back with a triumphant grin. “Ha! Take that! I got them away from you!”

Russia glared at America and reached out to grab the forks back, but the smaller nation danced out of reach with a light, taunting laugh. America sat down on his chair again, still grinning at Russia. “Stop being such a poor sport. I won and you lost. Fair and square.”

Russia reluctantly sat down again. “I do not call that fair play, Alfred...”

America cut off a piece of steak and held it out to Russia on the end of his fork. “Well, I do, and that’s what _really_ counts. Besides, I can’t help it if you don’t want the world to know you’re gay.”

Russia shoved the fork away from his face, still giving the American a dangerous look. “I am not gay, Am--Alfred.”

America tried to sneak the fork in under Russia’s defenses, frowning in concentration. “Like hell. You’re scared shitless of chicks. You’re so totally gay.”

Russia tried to snatch the cutlery away from America again, but it was pulled away before he could. “I am not scared of women. I...I just avoid my younger sister for other reasons. I like my older sister.”

America smirked and waved the bit of steak as he spoke. “Well, yeah, you like her, but it’s not like you’d fuck her or anything...” Then he jabbed the steak at Russia again, hoping to score. He stopped short and pulled it away, though, when he saw the unsettling smile frozen on Russia’s face. “You wouldn’t fuck your sister, _would_ you?”

America finally ate the bit of steak as Russia kept smiling at him. “Cause, like... _ew_. Gross, man. That would be like me fucking Matt.”

Russia’s smile never faltered as he tilted his head to one side. “You mean you have not done such a thing, Alfred?”

America cleared his throat and took a long pull on his daiquiri, staring at it intently. “I...umm...hey! This isn’t about me! This is about you and your creepy sister fetish, man.”

"My sister is a beautiful woman, is she not?"

America grinned and looked up from his daiquiri, chuckling to himself. “Yeah, she’s pretty smoking. You know, I might even do her if Matt wasn’t already tapping that...” Then he bent his head again, missing the way Russia’s eyes took on a distinctly psychotic edge. “I mean, I’d hit the one with the giant bazongas, not the crazy one.”

He sucked out the last of the blue, alcoholic slush and picked the glass up, waving it to get the waiter’s attention. “The crazy one looks nice enough and all, and I bet she’s a fucking _tiger_ in bed, but I don’t want to wake up with her knife to my throat or anything...” He finally looked over and saw the expression on the other man’s face. “Umm...and when I say I’d hit her, I totally mean that in the most platonic way possible. Yeah.”

Russia’s look only lost a bit of his edge as he stared at the American. “So you say that your brother is...courting...my sister?”

America blinked and gave Russia a panicked look, still holding up his glass. “Oh, shit. Did I say that out loud?”

Russia just nodded with a smile. “Remind me to give young Matthew a call when we return to the room... I must...congratulate him.”

America set his glass and fork down. “Yeah... I’ll do that. Uh, excuse me for a sec. I have to go make...uh... _take_ a piss. Yeah.”

Russia smiled at the American and nodded. “I will order you a new drink, yes?”

America nodded absently as he rushed through the dining room and into the men’s room. He quickly ducked into one of the stalls and sat down on the seat as he pulled out his phone, dialing Canada’s number. He gnawed on his lip as the phone rang. 

Then he finally heard the click and held the phone close to his ear. “Canada? Is that you?”

Canada held his phone to his ear, trying to catch his breath. “What is it? I’m busy...”

America glanced around out of habit, then hunched over, cupping his mouth around the mic. “You know how I’m on vacation with Russia and all, right?”

“...yes...” Canada took a deep breath and let it out. “What did you do this time?”

“Umm...he kinda knows about you and...y’know...umm...boingy-boobs fucking.”

Canada sighed heavily and reached over to stroke Ukraine’s hair, lulling her back to sleep. “Her name is Ukraine and how did he find out? I _told_ you to keep it a secret.”

America sat up straighter as he heard the door open again. “I’m sorry... It just kinda slipped out. We were talking about how gay he was and how I would hit that and then it just slipped out and now he’s gonna call you when we get back in tonight to ‘congratulate’ you, though what can he really do over the phone, right? So that’s a bright spot...”

Canada pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a pained sigh. “Alright...fine... Just try to keep him out as long as you can. We just got to bed and I do _not_ want to deal with Russia at four in the morning.”

America grinned and gently stroked the bottom half of the phone. “Thanks for being cool about it, Matt. I’ll keep him here until the bar closes, and then maybe we can go for a walk or some romantic shit like that. Walks on the beach in moonlight are romantic, right?”

“Yes, America. Now I have to get some sleep if I want to have any hope of dealing with Russia in the morning. Goodnight.” Then he smiled to himself as he hung up the phone, proud that he was so assertive for once.

America sighed as he heard the click and shut the phone with a snap. “Time to go face the pretty princess...” he said as he walked out of the bathroom. 

* * *

America grinned at Russia over the top of his martini glass. “Y’know? I didn’t think something with Nuclear in the name should taste good, but this...this is freaking _awesome_ , man...”

Russia grunted noncommittally as he tilted his head back downing the rest of his bottle. Then he held the bottle over his head and waved. “More, please.”

One of the waiters came over with another bottle of vodka and set it on the table before taking the empty bottle from the large Russian. Then he looked between the two men with a nervous smile. “Sirs, it...it’s midnight already and we were supposed to close at eleven. If...it’s not too much trouble, perhaps you wouldn’t mind going back to your rooms?”

America shook his head and grinned at the waiter. “Man, tell your barkeep this drink is _awesome_. Just...really great. An’...an’ we can’t go back, yet. Gotta...keep him out late so’s...so we get back late an’ then...then when he calls Matt, he’ll...be awake or some shit. Iunno. This drink, man, is _great_.”

Russia smiled as he stood up and grabbed America’s arm. “I am sorry for causing trouble, yes? We will go now. Come, Alfred.” He hauled America out of his chair bodily.

America frowned and tried to keep his glass upright. “But...but I’m no...not done with...with...Nucular...something. Gotta finish...gotta...gotta catchemall.”

Russia snatched the glass from America’s hand, managing to hold both his bottle and the glass in the same hand, then tilted America’s head back with the other. He quickly poured the rest of the drink in America’s mouth, then nodded. “There. You are done with your drink.”

America’s shoulder shook as he swallowed the last of the bright yellow alcohol. Then he started laughing and pounded Russia’s back. “Man, that was...was awesome. Like a beer stand only with a...a dakerery.”

Russia grabbed America’s arm again and steered him out of the restaurant. “Shut up, Alfred. You are embarrassing yourself.”

America giggled as he walked beside Russia, poking the larger man’s cheek with a finger. “Nooo...no... I...I think I’m....I’mbarrassin’ _you_. You nev...nevir caredif I...Ibarrassed m’self.”

Russia sighed and dragged America out into the open hair. “We are going back to the room, America.”

America just shook his head and started tugging on Russia’s arm. “Noo...no, c’mon, man. We...we gotta go for...walk...onna beach. Is romantic. An’...an’ shit. Yeah.”

Russia stopped for a moment, resisting America’s tugs as he considered his options, looking between the beach and the path back to the cabins. Finally, though, he turned to the beach. “We will go for a walk on the beach, then we will go back and you will go to sleep and you will not do anything embarrassing, yes?”

America just giggled again and dragged Russia over to the beach. Then he clung tight to the other’s arm as he started staggering across the sand. Russia walked beside him, keeping them both upright and more-or-less steady.

Russia walked along the sand next to America, taking the occasional swig from his bottle as he looked up at the starry sky, almost able to ignore the American rubbing against his arm affectionately. Then he looked down as he heard a gagging noise and saw America clap a hand over his mouth. He quickly pulled his hand from America’s grip and moved several feet back.

America stood perfectly still for a few minutes, taking deep breaths, then finally pulled his hand away and grinned at Russia. “I’m good. Jus’...a false alarm.”

Russia gave the American a suspicious look, still standing back. America just staggered over and grabbed his arm again, smiling at the larger man. “Y’know wha’ we should do, man?”

Russia shook his head as he started strolling again. “No, I do not know, America.”

“We shoul’...should totally have sex onna beach. Like...like that drink y’know only...only for real...”

Russia shook his head again, more emphatically. “No. I do not think that you are in any condition to be having sex, America.”

America grinned and pushed Russia over towards one of the cabins. “C’mon...it’s’ll be fuuun... We...we c’n doit...on...onna porch. There.” He pointed up at the patio of the cabin. Then he squinted up at the door. “I...I think’ats our room ‘nyways.”

America let go of Russia’s arm and stood below the patio, looking up the support beam. “Yeah...yeah tha’s’it.” He wrapped his arms around the post and started trying to climb it.

Russia simply stood back and watched as the other man would get a few feet off the ground before slipping off, then try to repeat the process. After several minutes of watching America’s unsuccessful climbing attempts, Russia walked over, grabbed the young nation around the waist, and hoisted him up, only to hear a nauseous burp and a quiet moan.

After a moment, America managed to speak. “I...maybe y’shoul...put m’down... M’gonna barf...”

Russia gently set the American down and moved back again, watching him warily. After a few minutes, America finally took a deep breath and stood up straight again. “Kay...kay...m’okay again...” 

He smiled and tried to swagger towards Russia sensually, but ended up shuffling over with his hips swinging out of time with his movements, then fell forward onto the Russian’s chest. “C’mon...le’s makeou...”

Russia frowned and pulled America upright. “You have nearly been sick twice, America. That is not a good idea.”

America grabbed Russia’s arm and dragged him back toward the support post. “S’okay...s’fine...m’fine now...” He spun around so Russia’s back was against the pole, then pressed up against the large nation and started rubbing as they kissed.

Russia finally relaxed and wrapped one arm around America, rubbing his lower back as he felt his dick stirring again. He tilted his head back as America trailed sloppy kisses down his neck, grinding back against the blond as he started to get into the rhythm. He moved his hand from America’s back down to squeeze and massage his ass.

He smirked as he heard America moan, then felt teeth sink into his neck. He pulled the younger nation close and rolled his hips against America as the other man jerked his hips. 

Then America cried out and jerked his hips forward sharply before shuddering in Russia’s arms. He pressed one last kiss to the large man’s neck before sighing and pulling away with a sated look. “...’at was good...” he said as he smiled at the Russia. “I...I’mma gonna take a nap...”

Russia rolled his eyes briefly, then glared at the young nation as he curled up on the sand. He growled under his breath and picked up the heavy ball of America, trudging back towards the road to find their actual cabin. He somehow managed to juggle America, his bottle of vodka, and his room key and stepped into the cabin, setting America on the bed.

Then he walked back to the main room and picked up the telephone receiver, dialing the front desk. After two rings, the receptionist picked up the other end and said “Good evening. How can I help you?”

Russia glanced at the clock on the wall for a moment. “I would like breakfast delivered to my room in the morning, yes?”

“Alright, sir. What would you like?”

Russia glanced through the bedroom door at America. “Pancakes, coffee with creams and sugars, a plate of bacon, a plate of fruit, and a bottle of vodka.”

“I...excuse me, sir. What was that last item?”

Russia smiled at the wall, clutching the phone tighter. “A bottle of vodka.”

“I’m sorry, sir, but the kitchen doesn’t serve alcohol for breakfast. Could I interest you in some juice instead?”

Russia just shook his head. “No. Simply tell the kitchen staff that the tall man with the scarf wants vodka. They will serve it.”

The receptionist just smiled and wrote that down in the notes. “Of course, sir. Would you like anything else to drink just in case?”

“No, thank you. Just the coffee for my friend.” He idly twirled his finger in the telephone cord.

“Alright, sir. I’ll put your order in. What time do you want it delivered?”

Russia looked at the clock again, thinking for a moment. “Eight o’clock, please.”

“Alright, sir. You have a good night.”

He smiled and pulled his finger out of the cord. “You as well, miss. Goodnight.” He hung up the phone and stripped out of his clothes as he walked into the bedroom. Then he climbed into bed with America in just his boxers and pulled the thin blanket over both of them.


	3. Day Three

Russia woke up all at once the next morning and turned his head to check the clock on the nightstand. It blinked 7:00 at him and he sat up carefully so as not to disturb the sleeping American.

He pulled his cell phone out of his bag and turned it on as he walked out to the front room. He picked up what was left of his vodka from last night and sank into an easy chair, quickly dialing Canada’s home number. He took a swig of the alcohol as the phone rang.

He smiled when he heard the other end click, then Canada’s soft voice. “Hello?”

Russia ran his finger around the lip of the bottle and looked out at the ocean, glittering in the early morning sunlight. “Hello Canada. How are you this morning?”

Canada tensed up immediately and held his phone with both hands. “Ah. H-hello, Russia. How are you?”

“I am well, Canada. And how are you? Are you enjoying your relations with my big sister?” He took another drink from the bottle as he waited for Canada to answer.

Canada took a deep breath and steeled himself. “I...I’m sorry it you’re upset, but I love Ukraine very much and...and she wants to be with me as much as I want to be with her.”

Russia gently tapped his fingers against the arm of his chair, still smiling at the empty room. “Do not worry, little Canada. I am not upset. I just want to ask you some questions...”

“O-okay...” Canada glanced up as Ukraine came out of his bathroom and smiled at him.

 _Who is it?_ she mouthed at him, coming to sit beside him on the couch.

He pulled his hand inside his sleeve and used it to mimic Russia’s scarf, giving her the large nation’s customarily creepy smile over the top of it.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, then reached out and grabbed the phone away from him, catching the tail end of Russia’s question. “Russia, stop this, please. You keep scaring away my boyfriends.”

Russia dropped his smile as he heard his sister’s voice. “I am just trying to protect you...” he said, sounding a bit petulant.

“I know you are, Russia, but I am not one of your subordinates anymore. I have to make my own decisions, including who I want to date.” She took a deep breath and smiled weakly at Canada. “I don’t need your protection anymore, big brother. I have to protect myself. So please leave Canada alone.”

Russia caught himself muttering under his breath and stopped as the line went quiet. “If that is what you wish, sister, but if you do this, do not ask for my protection again.”

Ukraine nodded firmly. “Understood. Goodbye, baby brother.”

Russia ended the call without another word, staring sullenly out the patio door as he finished his bottle. Then he dropped it in the trash can as he went to answer the door almost an hour later.

He smiled at the man outside his door, towering several inches over him. “Good morning. This is breakfast, yes?”

The man nodded and pushed the cart towards Russia. “Yes, sir. I hope you enjoy, sir.” He smiled nervously, the hurried down the hall, away from the large Russian.

Russia pulled the cart into the room and took off the top, looking over the plates, frowning. Then he picked up the skirt and relaxed as he found two bottles of vodka hidden on the bottom shelf. He placed the lid back on top before he took out one of the bottles, twisting off the cap as he settled back into the easy chair again.

America woke up a few hours later and groaned as he felt the pounding in his head. He rolled over to go back to sleep, but as he did, his stomach decided to make itself known as well.

He quickly stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom, managing to get in front of the toilet before he emptied his stomach. He stayed in front of the toilet with his eyes closed as he waited for his nausea to pass. Once he was sure there was nothing else to bring up, he reached up blindly and flushed the toilet.

America groaned as he finally stood up and brushed his teeth to get rid of the taste of bile. Then he stood up after rinsing his mouth and jumped when he saw Russia standing behind him smiling in the mirror. “God, Russia! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Russia smiled innocently at the American with his hands behind his back. “Of course not, America. We are friends now and one does not wish harm on one’s friends, yes?”

“Then why the hell are you sneaking up on me like that?” America grabbed the washcloth and quickly scrubbed his mouth clean.

Russia put his hand on America’s shoulder and patted it a few times. “I am not sneaking up on you, America, you just do not notice me when I come in. Perhaps you are too stupid.”

America glared at Russia’s reflection and whirled around. “I am not stupid! Now get out! I have to take a leak.”

Russia shrugged, smiled at America, then turned to leave the room, going back to his bottle. He would just let America find the food on his own. A few minutes later, America finally wandered out of the bedroom, now naked for some reason.

The large man stopped drinking for a moment as he watched America walk past, smiling behind his scarf as he watched the muscles move under America’s skin, making an ever-changing pattern of light and shadow. Then America turned around as he found the cart and Russia buried his face even deeper inside his scarf as he stared at America’s soft dick, swinging gently with his movement. Finally, he was brought out of his trance by the sight of food falling down America’s stomach and catching in his pubes.

America grinned as he saw the Russian’s eyes refocus and walked over to stand in front of the chair, shaking his hips. “Like what you see?” he muttered through a mouthful of bacon. “Wanna bite?” He grabbed a pancake off the top of the stack and wrapped it around his dick, waggling it in front of Russia’s face. “Yeah, I bet you want some of this, don’t you?”

Russia leaned forward a few inches, his eyes focusing on America’s dick again, feeling his mouth water. Then he opened his mouth as he kept leaning forward. He was about to take a bite when a piece of half-chewed bacon fell on top of the pancake. Russia immediately pulled back a few inches as he stared at the meat.

America reached down and plucked the bacon off, shoving it back in his mouth. “Sorry. Go on...it’s still all for you...”

Russia shook his head and sank back into the chair. “You eat it. I have already had breakfast.”

America pouted and wiggled his dick in front of Russia a few more times before he sighed, unrolled the pancake, and shoved it into his mouth as well. He plopped down into the second easy chair, a few feet away from Russia and kept inhaling the food as fast as he could.

Russia stared at the opposite wall and took another pull of vodka as he listened to America eat. “How can you eat like that, America? Were you not just sick?”

America shrugged and sucked down a piece of fruit, then chased it with half a cup of light-brown coffee. “I’m just feeling better, now. Hey! You wanna go out for a hike today?”

Russia shook his head, still looking at the blank wall. “No, America. No activities. No supper out. No spas.”

America grinned and winked at the large man. “Gotcha. So you’re pretty horny today, then?”

Russia shook his head yet again. “No. I do not want something that has...held a piece of chewed meat.” He shuddered internally and took another sip.

America stuck his tongue out at the Russian. “That was just a little mistake. Matt told me that’s really sexy and he always has the best sex right after he does it. I would imagine so, with the size of her knockers...”

Russia picked a discarded throw pillow off the carpet and hit America in the face with it. “Be quiet, America. That is my sister you are talking about.”

America shoved the pillow away and stuck his tongue out again. “Fine. But I’m just complimenting her, man. Her bod is totally rocking.”

Russia glowered at the wall and hit America with the pillow again. “Shut up, America, before I hit you with something less soft.” He glanced at the American as he pulled the pillow away and saw the mouth open. Then he turned to glare at America out of the corner of his eye, brandishing a fist.

America shut his mouth and stared at the tray as he finished off the rest of the food, waiting for Russia to calm down again. Finally he looked back to Russia. “So what are you going to do, then?”

Russia shrugged and set his bottle on the floor. “Stay here. Perhaps read a book.”

America made a face and put the lid back on the cart. “Fuck you’re boring... Not even any sex?”

Russia shook his head and levered himself out of his chair. “No, America, vacations are for relaxing and I am going to relax.”

America craned his head to watch as Russia walked into the bedroom. “No, man! This is a romantic getaway and those are for fucking!” He jumped out of his chair, spilled crumbs and bits of bacon all over the floor as he followed Russia into the other room.

Russia looked up from his shorts, pulling them up to his waist. “No, America. I do not want sex. I just want to be left alone.”

America hurried over and clung to the larger man’s arm, giving him a pleading look. “C’mon, please, Russia? Or...or can we at least do something romantic without any sex or anything?”

Russia zipped up the fly on his pants, shaking his head again. “No.”

America frowned for a moment as he thought, staring down at Russia’s nipple. Meanwhile, Russia tried to pull his arm away from America. “Let go, America. I need to put on my shirt.”

America shook his head absently as he kept thinking. “No, you don’t. Guys without shirts is okay...” Finally, he looked up at Russia with a grin on his face. “I know! You promised me a massage! Come on! Give me my massage and I’ll leave you alone, okay? Massages are so fucking romantic...”

Russia sighed and rolled his eyes. “Very well, America. Lay down on the bed and I will give you a massage...”

America let go of the Russian’s arm and pumped his fist into the air before he hurried over to the bed and threw himself on it face-first. Russia glanced at the door for a moment, considering making an escape while he could, but then he turned back to the bed and climbed up to straddle the naked American.

America made a contented noise and rested his cheek on his arms, closing his eyes as he felt Russia settle across his hips. Then he moaned softly as the larger man started gently rubbing his shoulders, neck, and back. He felt himself relaxing and smiled. “I thought you said yours was better than the one yesterday... Feels the same so far.”

Russia increased the pressure, kneading the young nation’s muscles. “I am just beginning, America. You must have patience.”

America snorted and moved his head to rest on the other cheek. “You say that... I bet you do it just like those girls yesterday. And I bet you really liked it more than you wanna admit.”

Russia pressed against America particularly hard, listening to a joint pop before easing up again. He smirked as he heard the young nation grunt. “That is a small taste of what is coming, America. Do you still want my massage?”

America twisted the top of his torso around to grin at Russia. “Bring it on, bitch.”

Twenty minutes later, Russia was kneading America’s back so hard that the other nation was making a dent in the mattress. Then he grabbed one of America’s arms, pulled it from underneath his head, and pressed it as far back as it would go before bending it, trying to get America’s hand all the way up to his neck.

Instead of a cry of pain, though, he heard America moan as the other man relaxed further. He frowned and released the arm, then grabbed America’s other arm to repeat the process, only receiving another moan from him.

Russia glared at the back of America’s head and twisted both arms up behind his back. He finally heard a strained grunt, but it was followed by relaxation with a sigh. Then he shifted his grip on America’s arms and planted his knee in the small of America’s back, pulling on the arms so hard that the young man’s torso lifted off the sheets. After a moment, though, America turned to dead weight in Russia’s hands as he relaxed again.

After several more minutes, and many more eye-watering poses, Russia knelt to one side and grabbed America’s wrists in one hand and ankles in the other, pulling them up and back until his hands were touching and America was barely touching the bed anymore. Then he heard a moan from the American, with a different tone than the others, then felt the muscles tense up again.

Russia smirked and let America fall back to the bed. “Do you give up?” he asked, leaning to one side to look the young man in the face. Then he saw the blush spread across America’s cheeks and the small smile on his face.

America shook his head and looked up at the Russian with the smile still on his face. “Nope. You were right. That _is_ the best massage I’ve had...”

Russia frowned as he sat up again, then noticed the tiny jerking motions America’s hips were making. He raised his eyebrow and shoved his hand under America, feeling his erection. “...only you could be aroused by almost having your joints dislocated, America...”

America turned partway on his side and grinned back at Russia. “Well, it’s not every day I almost get my joints dislocated by a half-naked Russian...” Then his grin softened into a sappy smile. “I love you, man...”

Russia grunted and shoved the American back down against the mattress, reaching for the lube, missing America’s muttered “And fuck are you hot...” as he twisted the cap off. He quickly squirted some onto his fingers and tossed the tube in the general direction of the nightstand before spreading America’s ass and smearing the lube on his hole.

Then the large man leaned down to kiss America’s neck before gently biting the skin as he pushed his fingers in, stretching America and listening to the desperate moans coming from the man under him. He finally pressed one last kiss against the neck before moving back a few inches and using his free hand to shove his pants and boxers down his hip to free his erection.

America groaned and moved his hips down against the blanket as Russia removed his fingers. Then he felt something soft and warm and heavy and hard rest against his ass and moaned again. “God, Russia, yes, _do it_...”

Russia smirked and carefully settled himself over America’s legs, spread his ass with both hands, and pushed inside carefully, but not slowly. Within seconds, he was buried deep inside America’s well-lubed ass and started rolling his hips against the young man. 

America let out a breathy moan and tried to slip his hand between his hips and the blanket, but Russia grabbed his wrist and put the hand back by his head. “No, no, America. You are doing this my way...” Then he pinned America’s hips to the bed with his hands and started thrusting in earnest, pulling halfway out before slamming back in.

America moaned again and tried to thrust back against the larger man with his hips still pinned. Then he felt the Russian move again and found himself completely pinned underneath Russia’s body as the larger man started humping him like an animal.

Then America bit his lip and groaned at the visual in his head, now feeling the stretching more keenly as he ground down into the bed. He turned his head to one side as he moaned again. “...god, Russia...yes...yes...! Harder, man...harder...!”

Russia reached over and bit down on America’s ear, humping faster and harder as he heard America begging. He pressed down on the young man, grinding him against the bed and pounding in and out, over and over, listening to his moans grow louder and farther apart as he gasped for breath.

America finally whined he desperately rubbed his dick against the blanket, trying to find his release even though his actions were severely restricted by Russia pressing him down into the bed. Finally, though, the older man pressed him against the covers hard, grinding against his ass slowly and teasingly. He finally managed to grind against the blanket in just the right way as he gasped for breath as the pleasure washed over him and he shot his load on top of the comforter.

Russia finally fell over the edge as he felt America’s body tighten around him, and he breathed heavily as he propped himself up on his arms, thrusting shallowly inside America as he orgasmed. Then he took a deep breath and sat up on his knees again, pulling out gently.

America rolled over under him and smiled sleepily. “That was great, man. Thanks...”

Russia pulled his pants back up and climbed off the bed, grabbing his shirt. “I will be back soon, America.”

America nodded and moved to the head of the bed, slipping under the covers. “I’ll wait for you...”

Russia nodded and left the room as soon as his shirt was on. When he finally returned with a book, he found America asleep in bed and sat down next to him with the book and a bottle of vodka, smiling slightly as he felt an arm drape across his lap. Then he took one last look at the half-naked man on the book cover and opened it, starting to read.

* * *

Russia finally looked down again a few hours later when he felt America stir, now sprawled halfway across his lap. He marked his place in the book and set it aside as the bright blue eyes snapped open.

America quickly looked around before sitting up with a grimace. “Man...do I look as gross as I feel?”

Russia tilted his head to one side, looking America over before he reached out to touch the translucent smears on the young nation’s stomach. “A bit.”

America shook his head and climbed out of bed. “I’m gonna take a bath...” he muttered, then glanced back at Russia and grinned. “Why don’t you come with me?”

Russia shook his head and reached for his book again. “No. Baths are for one person.”

America walked around to Russia’s side of the bed and crawled up to straddle the other man’s lap, wiggling his hips so his dick swung from side to side. “See? Florida wants you to come with me.”

Russia rolled his eyes and grabbed America’s pillow, pressing it over his naked crotch. “Your genitals are not a dog, America. Go take your bath. I will wait.”

America sat back on Russia’s shins and pouted. “Come on, Russia... That tub is too big for just me. I get lonely. Besides, it has bubbles and shit in it!”

Russia kept holding the pillow on America’s lap. “Are you going to keep pestering me until I give in?”

America just grinned widely in response, bouncing on Russia’s legs eagerly. Russia just sighed and lifted one leg, knocking America to the floor before climbing out of bed. “Are you coming, America?”

America scrambled back to his feet as Russia headed into the bathroom. “Yeah! Just a second! I just gotta grab my stuff!”

Russia walked into the bathroom and started running the water as he stripped off his clothes. Then he climbed in and leaned back against the wall of the tub as it filled with steaming hot water.

America joined him shortly after with his hands clasped behind his back. Russia glanced at the younger man, raising his eyebrow. “What are you hiding?”

America grinned and brought his arm out from behind his back, poking Russia’s face with the wet and slippery object in his hand. Russia frowned at America, then grabbed his wrist, pulling the hand away so he could see what was poking him. As soon as he had seen it, though, he wished he hadn’t. “What...is that?”

America tried to press his hand forward, but was stopped so he just wiggled it around. “Isn’t it great? I bought it online. It’s even red, white, and blue like my flag! But it’s actually soap and...and it might be fun to stick it up your ass, but you’re not supposed to. The doctor said so.”

Russia tore his gaze away from the dildo-shaped soap and gave America a confused look. “...the doctor, America?”

America’s face turned pink, then he coughed and looked down for a moment. “Nothing. Let’s not talk about that...”

Russia smirked and pulled the soap from America’s hand. “And why not? It sounds like an interesting story, America...”

America sank down into the water until his chin was barely above the surface. “It’s nothing. Drop it.”

Russia casually tossed the soap from one hand to the other, still looking straight at America. “Did you actually try to use this as a sex toy, America? And why did you have to call a doctor? Did you get a rash?”

America shook his head, now partly submerged, and blew rube bubbles at the Russian. Russia raised both his eyebrows. “No? Something worse perhaps? Did you stick it too far in and have trouble pulling it out again?”

America hesitated for a second before shaking his head again. The corner of Russia’s mouth twitched even higher. “Are you sure, America? You seemed uncertain.” He watched the American’s eyes narrow as another stream of bubbles made its way to the surface. 

“Well, if it was not a rash and you did not stick it too far inside... Did you perhaps...” Russia gripped the soap in both hand and snapped it in half, holding up the tip end. “Lose this inside?”

America shook his head immediately and vehemently, sending water spraying off his hair. When he had stopped, Russia just looked at him with the smirk still stuck on his face. “Tell the truth, America...”

America started to shake his head again, then stopped and nodded once with bright pink cheeks. Russia broke out in a wide grin and set the two halves on to side of the tub before collapsing into high-pitched laughter.

America glared at Russia, still blushing, and blew a long, furious stream of bubbles at the other man. Then he lashed out with his foot for good measure, planning to make the large nation share his pain. However, Russia sensed the movement and grabbed America’s foot before it could connect, holding it in place until he finished laughing.

Then Russia looked back up at America with a smile on his face. “Do not be ashamed, America. I am sure there are nations even more stupid than you. Somewhere.”

America growled and kicked his leg in an attempt to free his foot, but Russia still refused to let go. “In fact, America, I recall that Prussia ate an apple made from soap--all of it--before he realized that it was not an apple.” The large nation tilted his head to one side as he smiled. “I remember when one would not tell people about such a mistake, America, but he has put it on his blog for everyone to read...”

America glared a Russia for a few more moments before the mental image sunk in. Then he smiled and started laughing as well, finally sitting up straight so that he could laugh from his stomach.

Russia finally released America’s foot as he finished laughing and moved to sit next to Russia, trailing wet fingers over the larger nation’s chest. Then America grinned and leaned close to Russia’s ear, kissing it gently. “By the way,” he whispered, “That soap wasn’t the only fun toy I brought...”

Now it was Russia’s turn to blush light pink as America rested his head on the broad shoulder.


	4. Day Four

America grabbed his breakfast tray and held it steady as he scooted across the bed sheets to sit shoulder-to-shoulder with Russia, nudging the larger man with his elbow. “Hey. Hey, Russia. I’ve got a challenge for you,” he said, grinning at the Russian man.

Russia turned and raised an eyebrow at America. “And it cannot wait until after breakfast?”

America shook his head and nudged Russia in the side again, still grinning. “So how about this... We both spend the day today with vibrators up our asses, right? And whoever lasts longer before breaking down wins. And they each have remotes so I’ll control yours and you can control mine. How’s that sound? Fun, right?”

Russia shook his head in disbelief. “You do remember that you scheduled a hike, yes?”

America nodded eagerly, grinning even wider. “Yeah! Just imagine the thrill, man! You’re riding on a bus full of strangers and you have this dick up your ass, only no one else can see it, but you can feel it and it’s vibrating right against your sweet spot all day long!”

Russia stared off into the distance for a moment as he considered the idea, then finally nodded. “Very well, America. What is the prize for the winner?”

America grinned confidently at the Russian. “When you give in and beg me to stop torturing you, I’ll get to top you for the rest of the day. Until this time tomorrow morning.”

Russia nodded. “Very well. And I will do the same to you when I win.”

America snorted and went back to his breakfast. “As if you could outlast me. I bet you’ve never even used a vibrator in sex...”

Russia raised his eyebrow and quickly snatched America’s plate from his tray. “Then none of those times you have used a vibrator with me no longer count?”

America blinked and snatched at his breakfast as Russia held it out of reach. “Fine! I forgot about those times. So maybe you’ll have a slim chance of winning. Now give me back my food!”

* * *

America walked up the path until he found a large rock. Then he hoisted himself up to sit on it as he waited for the larger nation to catch up. He fished the remote control out of his pocket and when Russia came around the bend, he grinned and twisted the knob down to low.

Russia bit down on his lip as he became aware of the vibrations yet again, trudging forward to where America waiting, slipping his hand inside his pocket to make sure America’s vibrator was set as high as it would go.

America grinned over at Russia as the taller nation leaned against the boulder, panting for breath. “Give up, yet?”

Russia took a deep breath and tried to give the American a defiant glare, only to grab the rock with both hands when his knees threatened to give way as waves of pleasure spread through his body. When he finally regained his composure, Russia stood up again and was about to reject, but all that came out was a quiet moan as America twisted the dial back.

“I really think you should give up, Russia... I bet you’re about to cream your pants.” America reached out his free hand and ran his finger up the crotch of Russia’s shorts.

Russia bit his lip and glared at America, waiting until he had control of his own body before opening his mouth to continue. Then he gasped as the vibrator was turned up to high again. Finally, he shut his eyes and leaned heavily on the rock again. “Fine, America. You win... I cannot take any more.”

America grinned and leaned over to press a gentle kiss to Russia’s lips. “There. Was that so hard?”

Russia snarled and moved forward to snap at America’s lips, but stopped with his mouth hanging open as America cupped a hand over his erection and rubbed. “Ah... America, please...no teasing.”

America slipped off the boulder to stand in front of Russia, still cupping his crotch. “I should tease you just for trying to bite me, but I guess you’re pretty close, so I won’t...” He sank down onto his knees in front of Russia and opened his fly, tugging down shorts and boxers so that his dick sprang up, fully hard and bright red.

America gently wrapped his fingers around the base, then licked the head clean before sliding it into his mouth. He worked his way up and down Russia’s shaft, licking the underside on the way down and pressing his tongue against the slit when he reached the top.

Russia moaned quietly and reached his hand down to gently stroke America’s jaw, thrusting up against his mouth slightly. He was so busy concentrating on the young nation’s mouth that he didn’t pay any attention to America’s hands. Then he arched his back with a longer, louder moan as he felt the vibrator slip out of his ass partway.

America caught Russia’s vibrator before it slid out completely and pressed it back in as he bobbed his mouth up and down Russia’s stiff dick. Then he gripped the very bottom and tilted it back so the tip pressed forward. Then he worked it up and down at the same angle, swinging it from side to side until he found the larger man’s sweet spot.

Russia let out a shuddering breath and leaned back against rock as his hips rocked forward under the pressure of the vibrator. Then he moaned as it pressed into his prostate, feeling his balls pull tight and his dick twitch.

America gave Russia’s dick one last suck before he pulled off and looked up at the larger nation’s face as he worked his hand quickly over Russia’s length. He flicked his hand back and forth at the wrist, frantically stroking the older nation to completion. Then he pressed the vibrator deep again with his second hand, using his thumb to knock the vibration speed from high to low and back again.

Finally, though, America heard Russia grunt and then let out a low groan as he shot his load all over America’s face. America moaned softly and looked down as he milked out the last of Russia’s seed, sticking his tongue out to lick the remnants from the edge of his foreskin before releasing Russia, strapping his vibrator back in, and standing up.

Russia took a deep breath and leaned forward to kiss America, reaching for the other’s pants as he licked the lips clean. But America swatted his hand away and he frowned, pulling back to give the smaller nation a curious look.

America smirked at Russia and crossed his hands over his crotch. “Nope. You don’t get this until I’m cleaned up properly...” When Russia snarled, America took one of his hands away and waggled his pointer finger at the older man, still grinning. “None of that. I’m in charge, now...”

Russia gave the American a dirty look, then let out his breath and grabbed the blond head with both hands, running his fingers through the short hair before he leaned forward again, licking the white trails from America’s face. He heard the smaller man moan and grinned, licking from America’s chin, up his jaw, and then back to press another kiss against his lips.

America finally pulled away from Russia with another moan. “Okay...okay. You earned it, man... Just...get on your knees and...yeah.”

Russia gave America a knowing smile and pushed away from the rock, sliding down onto his knees in front of the other man. As America moved around to lean against the boulder, Russia spun with him, still eagerly facing the covered bulge in America’s shorts.

America finally nodded and moved his hands away, hooking his thumbs through the waist of his shorts and shoving them down to his knees. “Have at it. Just remember this: I want to see your face dirty by the time you get done...”

Russia nodded and gently wrapped his fingers around the hardness in front of him, stroking it teasingly. Then he opened his mouth wide and took in most of the length before closing his lips around it and starting to suck gently. Then he increased the suction as he pulled back, moving up America’s dick slowly, tugging it away from the young nation’s body.

America moaned and looked down at Russia as the larger nation pulled off of him with a soft pop, then felt his hardness snap back and bob up to almost touch his stomach before settling down again.

Russia just watched America’s erection bob in front of him for a few seconds before leaning forward and taking it in his mouth again, repeating the move a few more times. Then he settled into a rhythm as America bent over to grab his head, jerking his hips up slightly. He quickly moved his mouth up and down the full length of America’s dick, making slurping noises.

America took a short breath and soon released it with a shudder as his stomach tensed up. “Russia...!” he called softly, bending farther over the large man’s head.

Russia just smirked and pulled off one last time with a wet popping noise, then wrapped his hand around America and quickly moved his hand. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth as the smaller nation tensed up, jerking his hips forward to shoot his load on the Russian’s face. Russia kept stroking until the younger man fell still, then started going soft.

America finally straightened up, panting, and pulled away from Russia. “C’mon...get up...”

Russia nodded once and climbed to his feet, facing the blonde. “You are going to clean me off, now?”

America smirked and reached out with one hand, scooping some of the mess from Russia’s face with his fingers before pressing the fingertips against the other’s mouth. Russia parted his lips just far enough and took the fingers into his mouth, keeping his eyes locked with America’s as he licked and sucked the fingers clean.

America moaned softly and bit down on his lip as he finally pulled the fingers out of Russia’s mouth, gathering up more for the larger man. Once the Russian’s face was completely clean, he pressed a short kiss against his lips, then pulled away to tug his pants back up. “We...we should probably get back...for dinner.”

Russia nodded and stretched out carefully before turning to head back down the trail. America straightened out his shorts, brushed his hair off his face with one hand, then hurried after Russia.

* * *

America leaned close to Russia as they approached the hotel, cupping his hand around his mouth. “I know this is a bit of a hurry, but I got us dinner reservations for tonight in...about an hour. And I really need to get cleaned up and remove these things before we get in.”

Russia shrugged and glanced out the window, watching the greenery go by. “So we will go to the room.”

America shook his head. “No good,” he whispered. “It’s too far away. But there’s a pool changing room with showers right near the bus stop. We could duck in there and wash up real quick, rinse off our things, then get to the restaurant before five to get our seats.”

Russia frowned and turned to face the younger man. “We can go to our room and change in an hour, America...”

“Yeah, but I want to shower, too, and we really just have the bath and that would take too long, so I just want to stop in the shower room real quick. Please?”

Russia sighed and shrugged as he turned back to the window. “Whatever you wish, America...”

America grinned and hugged Russia close for the last few minutes of the ride. Then he grabbed their pack as soon as the bus stopped and held Russia’s hand as they climbed off, glancing around quickly before taking off in the direction of the changing rooms.

He held Russia’s hand tighter as he made his way to the shower cubicles. He finally released the large nation in front of the shower farthest from the entrance, hidden around a corner. Then he dropped the pack on the floor and started stripping until he stood there in just his boxers.

Russia followed America’s lead, moving at his normal unhurried pace, then America’s hand moved in front of his face, snapping impatiently. He looked up at the blond with a smile and tilted his head to the side. “Yes?”

America snapped his fingers a few more times for good measure. “Hurry up! We haven’t got all night!”

Russia narrowed his eyes at the other man, then took a deep breath and picked up his pace, soon standing in front of America in only his underpants. Then America nodded and gestured towards the shower stall. “You go ahead. I have to stow our stuff in a locker quick.”

Russia watched America suspiciously as he backed toward the tiled alcove, only turning around when he pulled the curtain closed behind him. Then he turned on the water, idly adjusting the temperature as he pulled off his boxers, hanging them up on a hook.

Then he took a step back, moving to cover his crotch as the curtain slid open again. America grinned as he stepped in next to Russia, twitching the curtain shut again. “Man, you should have seen your face. You looked like you saw a ghost or something.”

Russia narrowed his eyes at the young nation, still not removing his hands from his privates. “What are you doing?”

America shrugged, holding up a bar of soap and a small bottle of shampoo in one hand. “I thought you might need these. And maybe some help getting that thing out of your ass...and maybe someone to wash your ass good and get into all the little nooks and crannies,” he said, whispering the last part in his bedroom voice.

Russia snarled and grabbed the toiletries from America, setting them on the small shelf before moving to push the smaller man out of the cubicle. 

America just held up his hand and waggled a finger at Russia. “Nope. You can’t do that. You have to do what I tell you, remember? I’m top for the day and you have to do what I say. And I say I want to top that _so hard_...”

Russia snarled again and advanced on America threateningly, but America just smirked and brought his hand down and around to deliver a sound slap to Russia’s ass, leaning around the larger man to watch it jiggle.

Russia immediately went ramrod stiff and tried to move away from America, his cheeks turning pink. America looked up as the older nation moved away, then laughed and followed him, backing the Russian into a corner before bringing his hand down to slap the pale ass again.

Russia blushed a bit darker and tried to press back into the corner to protect his backside. Instead America grabbed his shoulder and tugged on it hard. “Come on, Russia. Turn around and spread your legs...”

Russia shook his head, pulling back against America’s grip. “No. We are equal. You cannot force me.”

America pulled harder on the Russian’s shoulder. “Yes, I can. I’m top for the day. And...and if you don’t turn around, I’ll start slapping your cock and balls instead of your ass.”

Russia glowered at the young nation with pink cheeks before finally turning around and spreading his legs. America delivered another sound slap before crouching down to unhook the restraint on Russia’s vibrator. Then he gently pulled the plastic toy out of Russia’s ass and set it on the floor before slapping the ass again. “God, I love your ass...”

America leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to the reddish skin as he slipped his hand behind his back, tugging the lube out from under the strap of his vibrator harness. He squirted a glob onto his fingers and kissed Russia in the small of his back as he pressed his fingers between the red cheeks, spreading the lube around.

Russia drew in a sharp breath, then rested his face against his forearm, biting down on it to stifle his cry as he felt America’s fingers slip inside of him easily. He arched his back, moving his hips back against the fingers as they spread him wide, gently stroking inside of him until he grew hard again.

America grabbed the discarded vibrator with his free hand before he stood up, shoving it under the waist band on his harness as he slathered himself in lube. Then he grabbed Russia’s hips and dug his fingers in as he thrust forward, slowly burying himself inside the larger man. He moaned softly once he was inside and brought his hand down to slap Russia again, feeling it bounce off his dick as it jiggled.

Russia worked up to a rhythm, thrusting back against the younger nation as America shoved into him with quiet slapping noises whenever their hips met. Then he jerked back against America as he felt a strange object press against his erection, finally relaxing a bit when he realized that it was just the vibrator, running up and down his length, teasing him.

America bent forward and started kissing Russia’s back as he thrust up against the taller man, riding him hard. After a few minutes of teasing Russia with the vibrator, America changed his grip and and pressed the full length of the toy against the underside of Russia’s dick, wrapping his hand around both before stroking.

Russia bit down harder on his arm as he cried out, bouncing in time with the young nation’s thrusts. America stood up on the balls of his feet and leaned against the large man to keep his balance as he madly humped the soft ass. Then he bit down hard on Russia’s shoulder and took a deep breath, forcing himself to slow down. Instead, he sped up his hand as he pressed slow and deep into Russia.

Russia moved his hips back, trying to speed up the pace again, to match the feeling of the vibrator slipping up and down his erection, bumping into his head on each upstroke. Finally he sucked a breath in through his nose and screamed against his arm as his hips jerked, squirting semen on the tiled wall.

America finally pulled his teeth out of Russia’s shoulder and moved faster again, pulling the other man close as he made fast, shallow thrusts, moaning Russia’s name into his ear. He finally let out a soft, strangled moan as he came inside the larger man, pressing as deep as he could.

Russia pulled his mouth away from his arm and drew in a deep breath before moaning in return, shivering as America dropped the vibrator and held him close, gently licking the bite mark on his shoulder.

“Fuck, man... That was so...so fucking good! I...I love you, man. So _fucking_ much. You don’t even know...” America whispered before pulling away with one last gentle slap to the ass. Then he bent down to retrieve the vibrator, kissing Russia’s thigh as it moved in range.

Russia stood up straight again and moved under the shower head, dousing himself before grinning and reaching out to pull America under, holding him and standing chest-to-chest as he rubbed his softening member against America’s. “We need to shower, yes?”

America nodded and rubbed his hands against Russia’s chest, watching the patterns his hands made in the wet hair. “Yeah... Can we do this again sometime? Not even the sex, just...this part?”

Russia nodded and reached for the shampoo bottle. “Of course, America.”

America just smiled and reached down to unlatch and remove his vibrator as Russia squirted shampoo onto his hair, starting to lather him up.


	5. Day Five

Russia checked himself in the mirror, brushing his hair out of his face with his fingers before opening his shirt, trying to get the starched fabric to flow dramatically in the breeze. He finally gave up and placed his special bag next to the bed, reaching down to wake America.

America grunted and opened his eyes as he felt the shaking, but immediately squinted them to block the sun streaming between the curtains. He looked back up and saw the large Russian leaning over him with a smile and his shirt open. “Wh...what’s going on?” he asked, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

Russia smiled wider and dropped a bundle of cloth on America’s stomach. “Wake up, America, and get dressed. We are going out today.”

America pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked down at the clothes on his lap. “Why?” he whined, looking over at the gold light leaking through the curtains. “What time is it, anyways? Four?”

Russia just kept smiling, grabbing the T-shirt off the pile and shoving America’s head through the neck hole. “Of course not, America. It is eight. We must get to the beach early if we want a good spot, yes?”

America leaned back against the headboard, looking at the Russian suspiciously. “Yeah...why?”

Russia took America’s arm and guided it into the sleeve before reaching for his other arm. “Good. We are going to leave now so that we can get a good spot.”

America jerked his second arm away from the taller man and held it close to his chest, moving away from Russia. “No way, man!” he whined, trying to wrestle the shirt off while still half asleep. “I’m on vacation, not work! I wanna sleep in!”

Russia climbed onto the bed and pinned America down, trying to wrestle his second arm into the shirt. “But we must go now, America. We must find a good spot. And we have already missed the sunrise...”

America groaned and resisted Russia, but with less fight than before. “Sunrise? You spend your vacations watching sunrises? Fuck... Are you on crack or something?

Russia just shook his head and smoothed out the American’s T-shirt. “I just enjoy seeing the sun this often.”

America pulled away from Russia again, holding the shorts over his lap. “Yeah, I get it. You like the sun and shit. Why the fuck are you dressing me?!”

Russia grabbed the shorts and tugged them out of America’s hands. “Because we are going to be late if you do not dress now.” Then he crawled onto the bed and shoved America onto his back, straddling the young man’s stomach. He picked up America’s leg with one arm and slipped the shorts on with the other before switching legs. He finally managed to get the shorts around the young nation’s waist and done up, climbing off the bed as America pounded his back.

America sat up, his hair sticking out every which way and gave Russia a nasty look. “What the hell, man?! First you wake me up at the ass-crack of dawn and now you attack me?! I thought we were friends!”

Russia smiled and reached over, gently patting America’s hair back down into its normal style. “We are friends, America. This is something we are doing as friends. You will have fun.”

America crossed his arms and glared at the large Russian. “Like hell. Nobody ever had fun at eight fucking am!”

Russia just kept smiling as he bent down and slipped his arms underneath America, lifting him off the bed gently. America, however, was having none of it. He grabbed for Russia’s face and shoved against it, trying to break free.

Russia let go of the smaller man, automatically reaching for the hand on his face, trying to pull it off. However, when America fell back to the bed, he took his hand with him and Russia just ended up grabbing empty air.

The large man sighed and looked at America. “Why did you fight? I am just trying to sweep you off your feet, yes? Did you not want romance?”

America leaned against the headboard, looking at Russia warily. “Yes...but not this early in the morning...”

Russia tried smiling again and holding out his arms to the young blond. “Will you please trust me, America? Please?”

America looked at the taller man suspiciously, then rubbed his eyes and brushed his bangs off his face. “Alright. Fine. I’ll go out to the beach with you, but there’s nothing to do out there...”

Russia just picked up his bag and slung it over one shoulder before reaching down to lift America again. “I will find things to do. Do not worry, America.” He held onto the young man tight and headed for the door, smiling as America gently wrapped his arms around his neck.

He managed to open the front door and get out with his arms full, but when he turned to close it behind himself, he hit America’s head on the doorjamb.

America immediately let go of Russia and grabbed his head with both hands. “Fucking hell! What the fuck did you do that for?!”

Russia shut the door before pulling America up to his shoulder, holding the younger man close as he rocked back and forth. “I did not mean to, America... Please calm down. Do not be upset... Would you like me to kiss it better?”

America pulled away and gave Russia a withering look. “Do I _look_ like I’m a kid?”

Russia just smiled and kissed the young nation’s forehead. “Yes.”

America pouted and leaned against Russia’s shoulder again with a pout. “Well, I’m not. So stop treating me like one.”

Russia nodded as he walked off toward the beach. “As you wish, America.”

“...but could you kiss it better before you do? Bitch fucking hurts...”

Russia smirked and turned his head to kiss America’s hair as he walked.

“...thanks.”

* * *

Russia carefully spread the blanket over the top of the sand and set his bag on the corner, slipping off his shoes before sitting down. He looked up at America and smiled as he gestured to the empty space next to him. “Come. Sit. We can just spend some time talking, first.”

America plopped down next to Russia and leaned back on his elbows for a moment, looking around. “Man, this place is a fucking wasteland. I told you it was too early to be up.”

Russia reached inside the bag and fished out a small bottle of sunscreen lotion, holding it out to America. “Here. We need to put this on so we do not burn, yes?”

America just scoffed and flexed his tanned arm. “Look at this color, man. There’s no fucking way I’ll burn. I was _raised_ in the sun...”

Russia shrugged and set it next to America, pulling off his shirt. “Will you put it on me, then, America?”

America grinned and picked up the bottle, squeezing some onto his fingers. “Sure, but you’re gonna have to lose the pants, too. I have to give you total coverage if you really want to be protected.”

Russia thought about that for a moment, then nodded and stood up, undoing his shorts and pushing them down to his ankles, followed shortly by his boxers. He quickly stepped out of the clothes and sat back down, crossing his legs to hide his privates from view.

America used his clean finger to pick up a small bit of lotion, pulling a stripe down Russia’s nose with a smirk. “Well, lay down. It’s a lot easier to get to your back that way.”

Russia laid down on his stomach and rested his chin on one arm. “You are lucky, America...”

America moved to straddle the large man, spreading the white lotion over his back, slowly working it into the skin. “How so?”

“You get to have all of this...as part of you.” Russia glanced along the beach on either side of them, smiling. “I do not see how you can hate these mornings. They are wonderful and you are very lucky to have them...”

America just grunted as he moved down to spread lotion on Russia’s ass, yawning widely. “Yeah...sure...” He quickly squeezed Russia’s cheeks before covering the backs of his legs. Once he was done, America rolled off the larger man and stripped off his shirt before laying back. “You...you’ll have to do the front...”

Russia rolled over in time to see America close his eyes and sighed, reaching for the bottle of lotion to finish the job.

* * *

When America woke up again, it was to the smell of fruit and...cold cuts? He frowned and opened his eyes as he propped himself up on his elbows. Then he squinted at the sunlight and turned his head, finding himself surrounded by fruit platters, sandwiches, cheese, and even an optimistic garden salad.

He sat up the rest of the way and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “What...what is this?”

Russia smiled at the young American and held up a glass before lowering it again and pouring a bright red liquid inside. “It is lunch, America. Will you have some?” He finished filling the small glass and held it out to the young nation.

America took it and held it up to his nose, sniffing cautiously. “...and what is _this_?”

Russia set the bottle down, out of sight, and offered the plate of sandwiches to the younger man. “It is vodka, with special flavoring just for you, America.”

America frowned, but still took a sip of the alcohol. “I’m not some pansy, you know. I can handle straight-up vodka. ...this is pretty good, though.”

Russia just hummed and shrugged as he picked up a sandwich and held it out to the young nation. “Here. Try this. I made it for you.”

America gave the larger man a suspicious look before leaning forward and taking a bite out of the side. He frowned as he chewed then bent down to stare between the bread. “What did you put in this?”

Russia smiled proudly and set the sandwich on a plate. “Everything.”

“And when you say everything, you mean...?” America gently reached down and peeled the top slice of bread off.

Russia started counting off on his fingers and he recited the ingredients, staring off into space. “Beef, turkey, ham, bacon, chicken, salami, bologna, pepperoni, American cheese, and mayonnaise.” He finally looked back down at the blond and smiled. “I hope you enjoy it. Those were the only sandwich meats they had in the kitchen. I did not think you would want vegetables on your sandwich.”

America grinned and picked up the sandwich, biting into it eagerly. “Man, this is great! Thanks!” He finished half the sandwich before he looked up at Russia again, suspicion dawning on his face once more. “Hey...you’re just trying to make me as fat as you are, so I can’t tease you anymore! Well, I’m not gonna fall for it!”

Russia shook his head, still smiling. “No, America. It is not that. I am trying to make you happy. You wanted a romantic vacation, so I am doing romantic things. Please, enjoy your sandwich. If you are worried, you can have some salad.”

America carefully picked up the sandwich again, still giving Russia a suspicious look. “So why aren’t you eating, then?”

Russia shrugged and picked up one of the other sandwiches. “I was making sure you were pleased, first.”

America nodded and took another sip of his strawberry vodka. “Yeah, well, I’m not eating any more until you start eating, too.”

Russia smiled and ate his sandwich before downing his glass of vodka and scooping out a plate of salad. America nodded, apparently satisfied, and looked away from the larger man, starting to gorge himself. Russia just smiled to himself and slowly picked away at his salad as he watched America eat.

Once he had finished off the last of the food, America belched loudly and flopped back onto the blanket, rubbing his stomach. “Fuck that was good... You really know the way to a man’s heart.”

Russia blinked and paused in the act of clearing away the dishes. “Through the ribs just to the left of the sternum, behind the pectorals?”

America waved his hand and shook his head. “No, no. Not that heart. The one you can’t see. The saying goes ‘The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.’ You make someone love you by feeding them.”

Russia just stared at the American for a moment before shrugging and resuming packing. America rolled on his side to watch for a moment before holding out his hand. “Here, lemme see the sunscreen.”

Russia raised his eyebrow at America, but handed over the bottle before packing again. “Why? You said you did not need it.”

America popped the cap and squeezed some on his hands. “I don’t, but yours is probably losing its strength, so I’m going to reapply it. And not fall asleep this time because you woke me up too damn early.”

Russia quickly packed away the last of the dishes and smiled, taking off his shirt again as he laid down. “Thank you, America.”

America just shrugged and grinned as he straddled Russia’s back, spreading the lotion thinly before he moved up to the other’s shoulders and started massaging it in. He slowly worked his way down Russia’s back, kneading the muscles as he went and listening to the large man grunt and moan.

When he reached Russia’s waistband, he smirked and hooked his fingers in the fabric, slowly tugging it down over the round ass, watching it press into the soft flesh when it got stuck. Then he slipped his hands along the waistband and tugged the front down, only stopping momentarily to brush his fingers against the short hairs there.

“Hmm? What are you doing, now?” Russia asked, keeping his head on his arms.

America gave one last tug on the back of the shorts and watched them clear Russia’s ass, making it bounce gently for a moment. He squirted a bit more lotion onto his hands and rubbed it into the new skin, slowly squeezing and kneading the cheeks until the lotion disappeared.

Then he climbed off the older man and rolled him over onto his back. “Time to do the front, now...” he said with a smirk as he straddled Russia’s hips, squeezing lotion directly onto his chest and watching it splatter. “Hot...”

He leaned down to kiss the Russian passionately, rubbing their chests together to enjoy the slippery feeling of the lotion. Russia set his hands on America’s knees and slid them up to grip the young blonde's hips tightly as he kissed back. When America moved to his neck, he looked down at the top of his head. “I am not sure your chest is the best way to spread lotion...”

America frowned and sat up with white lotion spread haphazardly across his chest. “That wasn’t the point. Fuck do you know how to ruin a mood...” He quickly stuck his tongue out at the Russian and started massaging the lotion into his skin, making sure to tease all his sensitive spots as he worked.

After he scooped some of the spare lotion off his chest and moved back to rub it on Russia’s hips, trying to stick his hand inside the shorts. Instead, Russia grabbed his arm and pulled the hand out with a smile. “It is not time for that, yet.”

America frowned and just moved up closer to Russia’s face as he gathered more lotion. “Close your eyes and mouth and try not to breathe too much,” he warned, bringing his hands down to spread lotion on the round face.

As soon as America had pulled his hands away, Russia reached up and grabbed the young nation’s head, pulling him down for another kiss. “I have an idea...” he said softly, smiling at America.

America raised his eyebrow curiously. “Yeah?”

Russia smirked and pulled America’s head back down to whisper softly in his ear. America held absolutely still as he listened, a smile slowly spreading over his face. Russia finally pulled back and cocked his eyebrow at the younger man. America just nodded and glanced around the beach at the other people. Then he pointed at a nearby stand of palm trees and ferns.

Russia nodded and tugged his shorts back up to his hips as America stood up and casually headed for the group of trees. Russia stood up and placed their shoes on the blanket, securing their bag before following the blond.

He pushed his way past the plants and smiled as he saw America standing in front of a thick tree, giving him a suggestive look. He walked up in front of the American with a smirk and leaned forward to kiss him, running his hands down the tanned chest.

America lifted one leg off the ground and wrapped it around Russia’s calf, stroking the smooth skin with his own. Then he smirked and tugged the larger man close. “C’mere, big boy... I need some sugar...”

Russia frowned and tilted his head to the side. “But the food is back on--” His eyes widened as America grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down for another, harder kiss.

The young blond finally broke away and took a deep breath as he slipped his hands down the back of Russia’s shorts. “Stop taking everything so literally. Do you even _know_ what pillow talk is?”

Russia shook his head slightly. “Why would one talk to a pillow?”

America just rolled his eyes and sighed. “You don’t talk to your pillow. It’s sex talk. When you’re lying _on_ the pillows.

Russia looked at America, then at the vegetation all around them. “But there are no--”

“Just shut up, Russia. That doesn’t matter.” America pulled the taller man close again and kissed him hard, slipping his hands around the front of Russia’s waistband to open the shorts.

Russia finally fell silent as he kissed the young nation back, reaching out to slide America’s shorts down past his ass, letting them fall to the ground on their own.

America smirked and tilted his head up to give Russia access to his neck as he gently cupped the other’s crotch, rubbing it for a few moments before shoving the shorts down Russia’s hips and to the ground.

Russia sucked and licked America’s collarbones for a few moments before he lifted his head again and kissed the young man properly. He firmly squeezed America’s dick as he finally pulled away, already half-hard. Then he turned and made his way through the foliage to the edge of the water, slipping in quickly while no one was looking.

America took a deep breath as he pushed himself off the tree and followed the Russian, diving face-first into the shallow water before someone saw that they were both naked.

Russia sat in waist-high water and reached down to catch America as he swam by, still underwater. He pulled the American up out of the water with a grin and sat the younger man on his lap. Then he reached up with one hand and gently wiped the wet sand from America’s face, rinsing it gently with the salt water before wiping that away as well. “I thought you knew better, America...”

America grinned and finally drew in a deep breath. “I do, but... _fuck_ that was worth it.” He threw his arms around Russia’s neck and kissed him deeply, breaking away after a few seconds. “Come on! First one to that rock wins!” he cried as he slipped off Russia’s lap and started swimming.

Russia sighed and pushed off, swimming strongly to catch up with the younger nation. He was not terribly upset, through, when America reached the large rock before him. Instead, he swam up behind the blond and pressed him against the rough surface as he leaned forward to kiss him. “Why do you keep running away?” he asked, bringing his leg up to nudge America’s privates.

America just laughed and tried to pull away from the large nation’s leg. “You’re kidding, right? I’m not running away. I’m just doing like you said. Having fun!” He stopped and looked at Russia’s face for a moment. “...aren’t you having fun?”

Russia shook his head slightly. “This is not what I meant. I meant I want to _have fun_ skinny dipping,” he said, raising his eyebrows for emphasis. Then, just in case his point was missed again, he reached down and stroked America’s dick a couple times.

America’s eyes widened as he finally got it. “Oh...you meant _have fun_ not have fun...”

“What did you think I was talking about?” Russia asked, frowning at the young man. “Your mind is always thinking about sex.”

America shrugged. “Well, fun in the water is usually swimming. Besides, umm...that’s not such a good idea...” he said quickly, blushing as he looked away. “It...it kinda hurts...a lot.”

Russia tilted his head and smiled at the young nation. “Oh? You know this for a fact, then?”

America nodded. “I...yeah. I kinda...tried it once and...it is not good. It hurt to sit down for a week afterwards and I had to take antibiotics...” He chewed on his lip for a moment, then grinned at the large man. “But you just want a romantic day, right? How about this? Instead of trying to do it here, in the water, we go up to the cabin and go out on the patio and just spend the afternoon making love?”

Russia thought for a moment, then nodded, turning away from the American to head back to shore. “But if it’s okay, could we spend some more time swimming?” he heard from behind him and turned back. America smiled sweetly at him, clasping his hands together. “Please? I really _really_ liked swimming with you. And we can still kiss...”

Russia smiled as he looked at the American and nodded. “Very well, America. First swimming, then we go back.”

America grinned widely and pumped his fist in the air before pointing at another dark speck in the distance. “First one to reach that...whatever wins!”

* * *

Russia walked inside of their cabin with a small smile on his face and just dropped their bag on the bed before sitting down to take his shoes off. America followed him closely and stood in front of him with a wide grin plastered on his face. “Thanks for today, man. This was...pretty much what I wanted this whole week to be. Only you were too busy being all prickly.”

Russia didn’t say anything, he just lifted America’s shirt with one hand and leaned forward to kiss his stomach, slowly moving the trail of kisses down to the waist of his shorts.

America moaned softly and finally managed to pull the Russian’s face away from his stomach. “Take it easy. We have all night...”

Russia shook his head and reached up to pull down America’s shorts. “No...soon the sun will be setting and the book says that it is romantic to have sex under a setting sun...” he said softly before leaning forward again to kiss down America’s hip towards his crotch.

America took a deep breath and pulled the Russian away again, frowning down at him. “The book? Are you turning into Germany, now?”

Russia shook his head and brought his hand up to gently stroke America’s growing erection. “No. I just read a book from the gift store that was about romance and sex. I was trying out things that I had read. I think they worked well. Except for sex in the ocean...”

America started laughing, but cut himself short with a moan as Russia’s large thumb pressed against the sensitive spot on the underside of his erection. “Okay...okay,” he said between ragged breaths. “Fine...sex in the sunset. Just...let me grab something...”

Russia slowly licked the head of America’s dick, then pulled away with a smirk, releasing America from his grip. “Go.” He stood up as America hurried around to the other side of the bed and unbuttoned his shorts, slipping them down to the floor with a soft moan as the cool metal brushed over the head of his growing erection.

America came back as Russia straightened up again, twirling two adjustable rubber rings on his index finger. “I thought these might come in handy on this trip...” he said as he knelt down in front of Russia, sliding the ring down his length before pulling it snug around the base. “And you don’t even need any coaxing... How long have you had that?”

Russia shrugged and pulled America back to his feet. “Once we left the water, it started growing and it did not stop.”

America smirked and reached down to gently tickle the underside of Russia’s dick. “Well, that should shave some time off of preparation..”

Russia simply nodded and reached down to stroke America’s half-hard dick, slowly coaxing it to full hardness. Then he snatched the second ring from America’s finger and dropped to his knees, sliding the ring over the head then gently sucking the head as he tightened the ring. He pulled off once it was secure and grinned mischievously at the young nation before he slowly pulled his tongue from the base of America’s dick to the slit on top.

America let his eyes fall shut and he moaned deeply as he felt the warm tongue flick against his head, sliding down the slit, then twisting up and around the edge of the head and coming back down the slit again. He finally grabbed Russia’s hair and pulled the older man away with a gasp. “That...that was good, but what about your deadline?”

Russia nodded and stood up, half-turning to check the sun outside the window. “You are right. We should be going. I will get the lube.”

America grinned and kissed Russia on the cheek before leaving the bedroom. Russia just smiled softly and went to the bedside table, picking up the tube of astroglide before following America out to the balcony. When he got out there, he found that the younger nation had already spread a large beach towel over one of the chairs.

America looked at him, the flushed a bit and looked at the towel. “It’s...uh...it’s so we don’t stick to the seat...or get slivers...or make a mess on their chairs...”

Russia just stepped close to the American and pulled him close with one arm, tilting his head down just a fraction to kiss him. “Thank you,” he whispered as he finally pulled away, holding up the tube. “Shall we?”

America nodded eagerly and snatched the tube from his hand, flipping open the cap. “We shall.” He squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers and gestured toward the lounge chair. “Have a seat. I’ll join you momentarily.”

Russia took his seat on the towel and looked up at the blond standing over him. “Would you like some help?”

America paused in his efforts to reach his own ass, twisted halfway around and facing Russia. Then he laughed and flushed again. “I guess that would be good. Not that I can’t do it on my own!”

Russia just smiled as he took the lube from America, squirting it on his fingers and reaching out to spread it around the other’s tight hole. He used his free hand to spread America’s cheeks as he slowly slipped a finger inside, listening to the moans and hisses the younger man made.

America groaned as he started moving back against the Russian, trying to get his fingers deeper, then he grinned and reached down next to him, sliding his lubed finger in small circles around the larger man’s head. Then he felt the large finger leaving him and started to protest, only to feel two of them press back against him.

Russia slowly pressed his fingers inside America, licking his lips as he watched them disappear into the tight hole, squeezed together by the small ring of muscle. Then he leaned forward and gently licked the inside of the young man’s cheek before pressing a kiss above the small hole, feeling it tense and then relax around his fingers, taking them deeper.

America gasped and leaned back on Russia’s hand, trying to fill himself and succumb to his body’s urge to _just finish it_. But then he took a deep breath and pulled off again with a moan, just squeezing the Russian’s dick as he worked up a rhythm of small thrusts onto his fingers.

Russia kept kissing the young nation’s ass as he worked his fingers around, trying to spread it wide enough for what was coming. After a few minutes of stroking and scissoring, he decided that it felt loose enough and nodded as he pulled away, sliding his fingers out of the young nation.

America whined as he felt the fingers leave him, then composed himself and turned to face Russia with a smirk. “Ready for act two?” he asked as he climbed onto the chair to straddle the large man’s lap, gently bumping their erections together before he moved higher. Then he reached back with one hand to guide Russia’s dick inside of him as he brought his hips down. 

Russia grabbed America’s waist with both hands and tried to push him down faster, wanting to just be buried in that warmth, but America fought back against his grip, still moving at his own pace. Finally, the Russian switched tactics and brought his hand around America’s front and gripped his erection, stroking firmly.

America let out a soft, shuddering moan as he froze to keep himself from moving too quickly. Finally, he looked Russia in the eye sternly. “That won’t work.” Then he started moving again, lowering himself the rest of the way until he was sitting on Russia’s lap with his legs spread wide. Then he pressed his palms against Russia’s chest and leaned forward to kiss the large man.

Russia wrapped his free arm around America’s back and pulled him close as they kissed, running his hands up and down the young man’s spine. He finally pulled away from the kiss and looked America in the eye, pressing their foreheads and noses together lightly. “Are you ready for more, America?” he asked softly.

America smiled and gave a small nod. Then he tilted his head up to kiss the tip of Russia’s nose before latching onto his lips again as he started to move his hips, sliding up and down the large man’s dick.

Russia moaned as America kissed him and his eyes slid shut as he moved back against the young man, keeping his motions short and gentle. Then he unclenched his hand from around America’s erection and slid it upwards, a passage from the book floating across his brain. He gently brushed the pad of his thumb across America’s nipple, a shiver running down his spine as the blond moaned against his tongue.

America continued grinding and shallowly thrusting against Russia for several minutes before he pulled away panting. “Fuck...I...I can’t do this. I’m sorry... I...have to...” He braced his hands on Russia’s shoulder and kissed the larger man before lifting himself onto his knees and then falling back down Russia’s length with a throaty moan.

Russia sucked in a sharp breath as the young nation slid back down, then wrapped his hands around America’s waist, urging him back up before loosening his grip so he could slide down again. “You...do not have...to apologize...America. This...I want this...”

America grunted and lifted himself again. “Good...can’t stop...” He dug his fingers into Russia’s shoulders and started bouncing on Russia’s lap, moaning each time the larger man slid inside of him.

Russia panted and let his head fall back against the chair with a dull thud as he watched America move, digging his fingernails deeper into the young nation’s hips. Then he released his grip and dragged them up America’s side, leaving behind small red marks.

America cried out softly and dragged his fingers down over Russia’s shoulders to his chest, only stopping to pinch and roll his nipples. Then he moved his hands back to the broad shoulders and arched his back, letting out a high-pitched cry as he thrust down again.

Russia moved one of his hands forward to wrap around America’s dick, keeping it still as the young blond thrust up into it, and moved the other hand behind America’s back, sliding his fingers down into the ass crack, rubbing the skin just above America’s hole as he slid on and off the large erection.

America’s breath came faster and shallower as he thrust against Russia and he finally laid his forehead against the large man’s shoulder, panting desperately. “Oh god... I...I need to come so bad, Russia. Will...will you take it off? Please?” He pressed soft kisses to the Russian’s neck between pants, moaning every time the tip of his erection pressed against Russia’s thumb.

Russia turned his head and gently kissed America’s hair for a few moments before he reached down to the base of the blonde’s dick and loosened the restraint, slipping it off. He quickly tossed it to the floor before he wrapped his hand around the twitching erection and stroked firmly.

America panted and moaned and finally screamed as he tried to thrust down on Russia’s member and up into his hand at the same time, shooting his load on Russia’s stomach as his scream died down to a moan. Russia smiled and leaned forward to kiss America gently as his thrusts slowed and finally stopped. Then he pulled away, licking a few stray drops from his hand as America just sat on his lap. “If you could please let me finish as well, America...?”

America just stared at the larger man for a moment before nodding and climbing off his lap gently and kneeling over his legs, bending forward to stare the erection in the face. Then he quickly loosened and pulled the ring off before he clamped his mouth tightly around the shaft and started sucking, pulling his mouth all the way to the tip before moving back down again.

Russia gently ran his fingers through America’s hair as he felt the pressure build quickly in his groin, barely restraining himself from thrusting up into the younger man’s mouth. Then he groaned long and low and his hips shuddered and he released himself in America’s throat.

The young nation hummed his pleasure around the larger man and swallowed it before pulling off and giving Russia a soporific smile. Russia smiled back and beckoned the blond closer. America moved back up to kneel over Russia’s lap and leaned forward to kiss him. Russia kissed back briefly, then turned America around to sit on his lap.

America just smiled and leaned back against Russia, pushing himself between the larger man’s body and arm. Russia smiled back and wrapped his arms around America, resting his chin on America’s shoulder, making a contented sound as he turned to watch the sun sink beyond the waves. “Thank you, America.”

America pulled Russia’s hand up to his face and gently kissed the palm before pressing it back against his stomach. “No problem.”


	6. Day Six

When America woke up the next morning, he immediately sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he tried to see where Russia had gotten to. Then he blinked and frowned in confusion when he saw the larger man still sitting in bed next to him. “...why are you still here? Don’t you go drink your breakfast out on the patio?”

Russia shrugged, looking over the pamphlets spread on the covers. “I have already done that. Then I went for a walk and found some interesting places we can visit.”

America stretched his arms wide as he yawned loudly. Then he pulled back the blanket and climbed out of bed, wandering out into the main room naked. “What kinds of places?” he called out as he found the breakfast cart, lifting the lid to see what the tall man had ordered for him.

Russia smiled at America as he came back in the room with his hands full of food. “Well, I was thinking we might visit some museums to start with, then there is a glass-blowing shop I would like to see, perhaps some local cultural sites...”

America threw himself onto the bed again and leaned over to look at the brochures. “Yeah. That sounds like a great plan...if we were on a fucking _field trip._ Come on, man...we’re grown ups. We don’t have to go to museums and shit.” He shoved a whole slice of toast into his mouth and picked up a second piece, shaking it at Russia. “We should go shopping or something good like that!”

Russia reached up and gently brushed crumbs off his face before pushing America’s hand back down to the bedspread. “It could be interesting to visit museums and galleries, America...”

America swallowed half a cup of coffee in one gulp, then scoffed. “No, it wouldn’t. I’ve been to museums and art galleries. Snore fests, all of them. Well, most of them anyway.”

Russia picked up one of the many leaflets and held it out to America. “I think you will really like this one, at least.”

America took the piece of paper and glanced at it quickly, flipping it over in his hands. “...a glass store? You want to take me to some store where they only sell glass stuff? It looks more like an art gallery.”

Russia took the pamphlet back and opened it up, pointing to a picture inside. “It is not just a store. You can watch them blowing the glass and making these things. I would really like to go.”

America rolled his eyes and scoffed. “You would. Could you act any older, man? It feels like I’m going out with stuffy England or some shit.”

Russia reached out and turned America’s face to him, smiling as he leaned down to look the younger man in the eye. “I would really like to go, America. Then we can go shopping like you wish. Yes?”

America shuddered as he looked into the Russian’s wide, lavender eyes. “Yeah. Sure. We’ll go to your stupid glass thing, but then I’m finding the kick-assest stores ever. And taking you there.”

Russia finally closed his eyes as he smiled and reached up to gently pat America’s head. “Good. Then it is settled. Please finish your breakfast and get dressed. We will be leaving soon.”

America shot Russia one last suspicious look before shoving his second piece of toast in his mouth, downing it with the rest of his coffee.

* * *

America stood next to Russia in the glass shop, his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping the floor impatiently as he waited for the people to finally do something besides just hold that pipe in the oven. He glanced up at the older man for a moment and just rolled his eyes again when he saw a look of childish wonder on the large face.

He sighed and looked back down at the people clustered around oven just in time to see them step back and pull the pipe out behind them. Then he caught sight of the white-hot blob on the end of the metal and leaned forward on the railing to get a better look at it.

Russia quickly glanced down at America while the glassblower was drawing in a deep breath, then he reached over and ran his hand down the younger man’s back, slipping it casually into the rear pocket of his shorts as he turned back to face the man in front of them.

America kept his eyes locked on the glowing blob of molten glass, but moved a couple inches closer to the Russian and slipped his arm around the taller man’s soft waist as he watched the blob glow in size. Then the artist slowed the spin of the tube and America leaned to one side, resting his head against Russia’s shoulder as he watched the glass start to take shape.

Russia smiled slightly as he felt the soft hair on his shoulder and turned his head to kiss it before turning back to the glassblower, watching him twist the soft glass into incredible shapes using nothing but his breath, gravity, and the force of his spinning.

America pressed tighter against Russia’s side as the glass blower took out a knife and rested the glass on the table before slicing it off the tube. Then he took his knife and carefully carved out a larger mouth before stepping back to let it cool. “...you are so gay, man,” America whispered softly to the Russian, smiling as he watched the sculpture go from orange to red and finally end up as green patterned glass.

Russia just smirked and squeezed America’s ass gently, humming noncommittally. When the glassblower had finished clearing away his mess, Russia finally pulled his hand out of America’s pocket and rested it on the other’s slim hip. “Come, America. I have some shopping I would like to do before we go to your stores...”

America shrugged and kept walking beside the taller man. “Yeah, sure. Knock yourself out.”

* * *

America held his phone out in front of him, madly tapping buttons as they walked along the road. “Okay...so just down here is a mall and everyone knows malls are awesome. So we’ll start there...” He trailed off and frowned, lifting his head as he smelled something warm and sweet and vanilla. “...what is that?” he asked, looking around to find where it was coming from.

Russia reached up with his free hand and pointed at a small bakery down the road. “Perhaps there?” he suggested, watching the American’s eyes narrow, then widen. Then he felt the tug on his arm as he walked and resisted.

America pulled harder on Russia’s arm as he started walking toward the shop. “Come _on_! I need to have some of that! It smells great!” He grunted briefly as he strained against the taller man’s resistance. “And I bet your lard ass would love it, too... Hurry up!”

Russia shook his head, still walking at his previous pace, fighting against the younger man with every step. “No. There is no need to hurry. They will still be there when we get there.”

America tugged harder on Russia’s arm and whined. “But I’m hungry now...”

Russia sighed and finally gave in, increasing his pace to follow America into the bakery. The young nation finally released his hand once they were inside, moving around to look at the different kinds of cookies with a broad grin on his face.

The clerk walked out from behind the counter, holding a small tray, and smiled at America. “Would you like to try a sample?”

America took a few pieces, nodding. “Yeah!” He stuffed one into his mouth, then grabbed one and shoved it towards Russia’s face. “Here! Try this!”

Russia leaned away from the cookie and brought his hand up to carefully take it away from the blond. “Thank you, but I can feed myself...”

America just grinned and leaned close to the larger man, standing almost nose-to-nose. “But it’s just so much fun to feed you...”

Russia quickly glanced at the clerk, then sighed and pressed a quick kiss to America’s cheek before eating his sample. Then he watched America go up to the counter to pay for a box of the cookies, thinking about what he should get for his sisters. While America was busy paying, he strode over to the shelves and picked up two tins of cookies, setting them gently on the counter.

America moved out of the way, holding his box close to his chest, already chewing on one of the sweets. “You don’t have to get your own. I promise I’ll share...”

Russia just shook his head and put some money down on the counter. “These are not for myself, Alfred. These are gifts for my sisters.” He turned to glance at the young blond while the clerk bagged the tins. “Shouldn’t you be buying some gifts for your brother?”

America shrugged and offered a cookie to the older man. “I still got time... We don’t leave until tomorrow.”

Russia took the treat from America and picked up his bag in his free hand. “Yes, but we leave tomorrow. There is no more time to put this off, yes?”

America grinned and waved back at the clerk as he left, followed by the large Russian. “Don’t worry. I know what I’m doing. I’ve done this lots of times before. Just enjoy the sun while you can.”

Russia rolled his eyes again and walked beside America. “How much farther is your mall?”

America pulled out his phone and started working the buttons again. “Umm...not too far. I think. About a half hour.”

“...and why did you not want to take a car?”

“Because it’s a beautiful day, man! I can’t stay cooped up when it’s like this!” America grinned and spread his arms wide, spinning as he walked. The Russian sighed and shook his head, picking up speed.

* * *

America walked along inside of the mall, shoulder to shoulder with Russia, eating his ice cream as he walked. “See? Isn’t this so much better than some stuffy museum?”

Russia shrugged as he followed the young nation, taking small bites of his own cone. “It is fine, I suppose,” he replied, almost knocking America over when he stopped suddenly, holding up a hand. “What is it, now?”

America grinned and pointed at the signs behind the plate glass. Signs advertising houses. “Look!”

Russia raised an eyebrow at the younger man. “...they are real estate ads. What is so exciting?”

America stabbed at the glass with his finger as he stared. “Man, I have got to get me one of those!” He finally sighed and pulled away, walking off with a final glance back. “Just imagine having a house here and we could come visit anytime we wanted!”

Russia followed next to America again with another shrug. “How are you going to pay for a new house, though?”

America took a huge bite out of his cone in order to reach the last of the ice cream inside. “I’ll just ask my boss. He’s got to agree to it. He knows how freaking...awesome...this place...” America’s eyes widened as he stared straight ahead. “Oh. My. God! Come on!” He grabbed Russia’s hand and started running towards the flashing lights ahead of him.

Russia followed the young man, still trying to finish his ice cream before it fell off the cone. Then the room full of lights and music was in front of them and America stopped to stare through the windows. Russia’s momentum carried him straight into America before he could stop and his ice cream cone missed his mouth, hitting his nose before he pulled it back, frowning.

America turned to face the large man with an excited, wide-eyed smile on his face. “They have an _arcade_! How awesome is that?!”

Russia just grunted and reached one hand up to clean off his nose, only to have America swoop in and lick it clean at the last moment. Then the American pushed the small cone towards Russia’s face. “Come on! Hurry up and finish so we can go play some games! How long can you possibly take eating a small cone?”

Russia frowned and quickly finished off the last of it. “I was trying to enjoy it. Savor the moment. Not swallow it so fast I do not taste it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Blah blah blah I don’t get ice cream ever. Come on! These games aren’t going to play themselves!” America grabbed Russia’s hand, dragging him toward the entrance to the arcade.

Russia glanced around once they were inside, then turned to America. “But several of these games _are_ playing themselves.”

America shook his head and let go of Russia long enough to buy some tokens. “No, man, that’s just the demo mode. Come on. There’s this game you _have_ to try. It’s super fun and I kick major ass at it!”

Russia flinched at the loud music, then looked up at the sign. “Dance... Revolution? Is this one of your communist jokes?”

America shook his head and climbed up onto the game pad. “No, man. It’s cool. This game is from Japan anyways. He’s the only one I’ve lost to, too, but he invented it and he’s kinda creepy ninja anyways, so that’s understandable. It’s just a dancing game. I bet you’ll love it. You like ballet and ice dancing and all that gay shit anyways.”

Russia set his bags down and climbed up onto the second pad, taking a moment to stretch. “I fail to see how ballet or ice dancing is gay...” he said softly as he stood on the center square.

America just hit the tutorial button, leaning back on the railing as it played. “Then that means you’re gay.”

Russia watched the screen intently as it explained how to play, then sighed. “I do wish you would stop saying that.”

America grinned and reached over to poke Russia’s love handle. “Why? Because you’re afraid of the truth? Gay gay gayer gay,” he chanted in a sing-song voice leaning over into the larger man’s face.

Russia placed his palm on the American’s face and shoved him away, back to his own dance pad. “No, because I am trying to concentrate.”

America rolled his eyes and leaned back on the railing again. “You aren’t going to get scary obsessive about this, are you? Cause there’s a reason I don’t play games with Korea anymore.”

Russia shook his head and smiled sweetly at America as the tutorial finished. “Of course not. Let’s play, yes?”

America nodded and pushed himself off the railing. “I’ll go easy on you to start with, since this is your first time.” He quickly scrolled down the song list until he found one with only one foot, then hit play. He grinned and rocked to the beat as he quickly glanced over to see Russia standing tall on the center square, his hands folded in front of his stomach. Then he turned his gaze back to the screen as the notes started scrolling and danced.

When the song ended, he finally looked back over to Russia, only to see that he was standing in the same pose as before. Only his messed up hair betrayed the fact that he had moved at all. Then he grinned and looked back at the screen to see that he had gotten an A, then Russia’s score came up as AA and America frowned. “Fine... I guess you’re pretty good at this, huh?”

Russia simply shrugged and twisted around to stretch out his back muscles. “It was not hard, no.”

America grinned and tapped his pad until the song list swung around to the 5-foot songs and hit play on the first one in the list. “Let’s see how you like something harder, then...” he said as he swayed to the beat.

Russia took up his pose again as the notes started scrolling, moving his feet to meet the arrows as they reached the top of the screen with never a foot out of place and only some of them with incorrect timing. He finally finished the song with a small flourish and looked over at America with a small smile to find the younger nation panting, sweating, and red in the face. “What is wrong, America? Are you not as good as you hoped?”

America took a deep breath and glared at Russia as their scores came up, B for America and A for Russia. “Screw you, man. I rock this game. This is just beginners’ luck.” He stomped his down arrow until he found the hardest group of songs, choosing one of the ten foot songs. “Let’s see how you handle this shit!”

America glared at the screen in concentration, leaning back to hold onto the bar as he moved his feet across the keys as fast as he could, but he saw one note miss, then another and another as his body tried to correct the mistakes. He finally shook his head and got back on track, watching his bar increase again as he hit the notes. Then, at the very end of the song, he grinned and let go of the bar, spinning and stomping out the last sequence.

Then he grinned as he slammed his foot down on the last note, turning just in time to see Russia bring one foot around in front of the other, pointing it as he cupped his arms in front of himself slightly. America frowned and looked back at the screen as the scores came up, showing a higher score on Russia’s side yet again.

He stomped the dance pad petulantly as he turned to face the taller man. “What the hell, man? Are you some kind of commie ninja spy or something?!”

Russia straightened up and pulled himself back into his normal posture. “No, I believe I would know if I was still a communist spy. And I do not see how I could ever be a ninja. That is a Japanese concept.”

America pouted and hopped off the platform. “Well, you are! There’s no way your fat ass could beat me at this game! I’m going to go find another game!”

Russia shrugged and climbed down, picking up his bags before wandering off into the arcade to try his hand at some other games. After a half hour without seeing any other signs of America, he collected his tickets and went to the prize counter to turn them in. He quickly glanced over the shelves of prizes as he let his tickets on the counter. “I would like...two of those tropical fish toys, please.”

The man behind the counter quickly counted out the tickets, then nodded and pulled the two fish down, setting them on the counter in front of Russia. “You have some extra tickets. Did you want something else? A ring pop?”

Russia spread the tickets out in front of him and quickly counted them before pointing to one of the bins under the counter. “I have enough for one of those, yes?”

The man nodded and reached under the counter, setting the small toy on the counter. “Have a good day and please come again.”

Russia just smiled as he slipped the small gun in pocket and picked up his bags again, dropping the fish toys inside before heading outside to wait for the young blond. As soon as he walked out of the door, though, he felt something hard hit him between the eyes and bounce off. He focused his eyes on the object as it hit the ground and bounced up again, realizing that it was just a child’s bouncing ball. Then he followed it back to its source and sighed as he saw a head of shining blond hair close to the ground.

America grabbed his ball and stood up with a wide grin, waving at Russia. “Hey! What took you so long?”

Russia walked over to stand next to the young nation, looking down at the colorful ball in his hands. “I was winning prizes for my sisters. Why are you out here already?”

America shrugged and slipped the ball into his bulging pockets. “No reason. I just got bored and checked out early. But man, these balls are freaking awesome! And I got this pencil, too! I think I’ll give some of them to Canada for a gift. Souvenirs and all that.”

“...you are going to give you brother bouncing balls for a souvenir?” Russia raised his eyebrow at America and started walking again.

America just shook his head as he walked next to the Russian, gently twining their arms together. “No, of course not. I’m going to give him the pencil and some of the balls,” he said, grinning up at Russia. “See, I was thinking of taking a couple of them and gluing them to the pencil and then I’d have like this...statue to give him. See?”

Russia sighed and shook his head. “You...you are planning to give your brother a...penis statue made out of a pencil and some...bouncy balls?”

America grinned and nodded eagerly. “Funny, right?”

Russia just shook his head again and kept walking, glancing at the stores as the walked past. “Perhaps...you should get him something more? Some clothing, maybe?” Russia stopped and gestured at a clothing store across the walkway from them. “I was considering buying something for my sisters as well...”

America turned to look at the shop, idly chewing on one of his cookies. “I guess I could...not that he ever changes his shirt. All he ever wears is that hoodie or his dress shirt.” He shrugged and swallowed the rest of his cookie as he followed Russia into the store. “So are you sure it’s a good idea to get clothes for your sisters? They won’t start stalking you or anything?”

Russia walked through the racks of clothes, ignoring the strange looks from the other women browsing the store. America followed a few feet behind him, stopping every so often to look at one of the shirts on the racks. Then the young nation stopped dead in his tracks, staring at two shirts with a wide grin on his face.

He glanced up at Russia, still moving through the crowds of women like a ship through the sea, then decided against telling him and just picked up the two bright pink shirts, folding them up as small as he could before running after the larger man. “So what are you going to get for you sisters?”

Russia held up two black T-Shirts with identical hula dancers prints on the front and the back. “I was thinking of this. Should I get the large?” he asked, holding one of them higher.

America quickly stuffed the folded shirts under his arm and reached up to tug on the fabric, then shook his head. “Nah. This is a pretty stretchy shirt. You could get away with a medium and then it would hug her curves and just... _pow_!” He grinned as he used his hand to mimic the curve of Ukraine’s breasts.

Russia narrowed his eyes and quickly put both shirts back on the rack. “I would appreciate it if you did _not_ speak about my sister like that.” He picked out another shirt with the same design, this time in 3XL and draped it over his arm.

America bent down to look at the tag on the collar. “Why not, man? You have to admit she has a fucking awesome rack...” he said as he gently stretched the neck of the shirt. “Sweet. I didn’t know you were into the 80s off-the-shoulder look.”

Russia frowned and pulled the shirt out of America’s hands. “The what?”

America stood up again with a grin and nudged Russia in the ribs. “You know. The 80s. When girls would get shirts that were way too big for them and let the collars hang off one shoulder... And with a nice thin fabric like this, I bet it’ll drape real nice off her gazongas.”

Russia turned his head and shot a sharp look at the young blond. “That is my _sister_ you are talking about,” he snapped pulling the shirt back.

“Yeah, I know,” America said, gently patting the larger man on the shoulder. “That’s why I made sure I didn’t say something like funbags.” Then he saw Russia’s nasty look turn nastier. “Shit...umm...I meant her jugs. No? Sweater Puppies?”

Russia clenched his fist so tight that America swore he heard the bones cracking. “My **_sister_**.”

“Umm...tits? Melons?” He looked at the expression on the larger man’s face and then looked down at the ground. “I...I’m not helping, am I?”

Russia’s frown turned into a dangerous grin as he looked at the younger man. “I would say that is putting it mildly...”

America cleared his throat and finally looked back into the Russian’s face. “Okay...how about boobs? It’ll drape really nice over her boobs.”

Russia tilted his head to one side, still smiling at the American. “And what is wrong with saying breasts?”

America’s eyes widened and he quickly clapped his hand over Russia’s mouth as he looked around the store at the women. “Shh! You can’t say that word in public!”

Russia grabbed America’s wrist and pried his hand away. “You were calling them funbags and jugs and _I_ am the one saying dirty words?”

“Umm...yeah. That’s why we have all those other words for them. I mean, what if a kid hears you or something? You don’t want them hearing that kind of stuff!”

Russia sighed and turned back to the racks. “Normally I would find your repressed sexuality amusing, but this is simply ridiculous...” he said as he went back to browsing.

America stood awkwardly next to Russia for a moment before grinning and leaning close to him again. “But you have to admit that her rack _is_ epic, right?”

“I will admit no such thing. She is my _sister_.”

America reached out and poked the Russian’s stomach with his fingers, grinning. “That’s not what you said a few days ago...”

“I admitted that my sister was a beautiful woman. That has nothing to do with her...boobs.” Russia said, picking up a blouse to look at.

“But you said you’d do your sister!”

Russia shook his head and made a shushing motion at America. “No, I did not say that. You just assumed that I would.”

“Then...why didn’t you say anything?”

Russia picked up a second blouse and compared the two side by side. “Because I wanted you to stop talking about it. Which one do you think would make Belarus less likely to stalk me again?”

America looked at the shirts, then pointed to one of them. “But if you were lying...that means you are gay! You don’t like girls!”

Russia sighed and stalked up to the register to pay for the shirts. “It does not mean that at all. It just means that I do not want to have sex with my sisters. Which is a perfectly normal feeling to have.”

America grinned and set his shirts down at the register next to Russia’s, grinning broadly. “Yeah...if you’re gay.”

Russia sighed and handed the clerk his card. “I am not gay. I just do not want to do my sisters. I would gladly do your sister, though.”

America frowned as he handed over some money. “...my sister? You mean Matt? He’s not a girl.”

Russia took his card back and smiled at the clerk, thanking her before walking out the door. “It was hypothetical. _If_ you had a sister, I would be willing to do her, but not my own sisters. Would _you_ be willing to do your brother?”

America flushed and walked quickly to the door leading out of the mall. “I told you before! Leave me and him out of it!”

Russia frowned and hurried to catch up with America as he left the building. “I was just making a point, America.”

“Your mom’s a point,” the young nation retorted automatically as he walked.

“...that did not even make sense.” Russia caught up to America and easily kept pace with him. “I was just trying to demonstrate that I do not have to desire my sisters in order to be straight. I could desire your sisters and still be straight.”

“Yeah...well...” America stared straight ahead as he tried to think of another argument. “Well...if your sister gets any closer to my brother, she’ll _become_ my sister and then...then you _would_ want to fuck your sister because she’d be my sister, too!”

“No, America. It does not work like that. She would only be your sister-in-law and my actual sister, so I would still not desire her. However, if Canada was a woman, I _would_ desire her.”

America raised one hand and shook his finger in the air as he walked. “But then...if Canada was a chick...he’d be a lesbian and he wouldn’t want to be with you because he’d be too busy squeezing your sister’s jugs and doing whatever else lesbians do.” Then he stopped and giggled as his brain caught up with his mouth. “Man...I bet your sister would make an awesome lesbian.”

Russia grabbed America’s hand and pulled on it to get him moving again. “Come on. We have to get back to the cabin and we are not speaking about this anymore.”

“So would you do your lesbian sister’s girlfriend, then?” America asked, jogging along behind Russia.

Russia yanked his arm forward again. “I said we are not talking about this, America!”

“Or would you do your sister _and_ her girlfriend at the same time? Damn, that would be hot. I’d pay good money to see that...”

Russia stopped abruptly and pulled America around to face him. “You will stop pursuing this line of thought right now if you know what is good for you.”

America just shrugged and grinned. “Whatever you say, Fabulous McGay. Here...” He pulled his hand away from Russia and shrugged off his T-Shirt, stuffing it in the bag with the two pink shirts. “Some eye candy for you,” he said, flexing his arms. Then he leaned forward and kissed Russia briefly, tugging on his lower lip before leaning back again. “To get you in the mood...” he said with a smile as he started walking back to their cabin.

Russia sighed and followed the younger man, shaking his head.


	7. Day Seven

America woke up slowly to the feeling of soft, cool lips brushing across his face and neck. He smiled as he opened his eyes and reached up to gently run his fingers through Russia’s hair. “...morning,” he murmured as the larger man lifted his head to look at him.

Russia frowned and pressed the back of his hand to America’s forehead. “Are you feeling well, America?”

The smaller nation moaned softly and arched up into Russia’s gentle touches. “Better than that. I’m feeling great.” He pulled Russia’s hand away from his forehead and kissed the back of it before letting it go. “Why do you ask?”

Russia pressed one last kiss against America’s forehead before sitting back. “You just looked feverish, but if you say you are fine...”

America pushed himself into a sitting position and stretched his arms out to either side, yawning widely. “Perfectly fine,” he reassured the older man as he climbed out of bed, wandering off to look for the breakfast cart.

Russia just hummed and bent to pick up his suitcase, starting to re-pack it as America came back with his food. “Are you already prepared, America?” he asked carefully packing away his original outfit and placing his new shorts and shirts on top of it.

America shrugged and leaned back on the headboard. “We still have a few hours. It doesn’t take that long to throw all my stuff in a bag.”

Russia closed his suitcase and pressed down on it with one hand as he flipped the latches with the other, leaving his clean uniform laid out on the bed. “Would you like me to do your packing for you?”

America shook his head and leaned forward, smiling at Russia. “No...I’d much rather spend some quality time with you before leaving...if you catch my drift.” He waggled his eyebrows at the other man.

Russia just shook his head and reached for America’s suitcase, laying it open on the bed. “No, America. We will have time enough for that on your plane, yes? We need to get ready, now. Maybe if we have time after packing, but I do not think we will.” Then he climbed off the bed and walked around the room, gathering up America’s dirty clothes and folding them neatly into the suitcase.

America quickly scarfed down his breakfast and laid back down, this time across the width of the bed so his head was resting next to his suitcase. “Chill, man. Everything will be fine. You don’t need to act so much like Germany...”

Russia sighed as he placed another outfit into the bag, then leaned down to kiss the young man. “I must disagree, America. We will have to check out soon and be at the airport not long after that. Now, please get dressed.”

America sighed and rolled his eyes, sitting up again. “Fine...fine! I’ll get dressed, but you had better make this worth it on the plane...” He reached over and tugged his last clean outfit from his suitcase before it was completely buried, climbing out of bed again to dress. Then he tugged open the nightstand drawers and pulled out the toys and lube he had stashed there during the week, dropping them back into his second bag.

With Russia’s help, America’s bags were soon packed and sitting in a neat pile on the bedspread. Russia then smiled and turned to the young blond, kissing him on the cheek by way of reward. “See? That was not so difficult.”

America pouted and looked at the pile of bags. “And how are we supposed to get all that to the airport?”

Russia picked up the phone next to the bed and punched in the number to the front desk. “Yes, hello. This is Mr. Braginski. We are checking out, now, so could you call a taxi, please? Yes. Thank you. Goodbye.” Then he turned to America with a smile and gestured to the phone. “That is how we are getting all of this to the airport. We should move everything outside, now, and I will wait for the taxi while you go check out, yes?”

America grumbled to himself and picked up two of the bags, heading for the door. Russia picked up his own suitcase and the gift bags, following America out the door. He watched the blond walk off towards the offices and turned back to do one last check of the room before closing the door for good. Then he took a deep breath, smiled, and softly hummed a Hawaiian tune to himself as he waited.

* * *

America sighed and paced back and forth inside the airport, waiting for the plane’s staff to finish checking and stowing their bags. Then he looked over at the small book shop for the hundredth time and finally stalked over to it, skimming his eyes over the magazines in the rack. Then he grinned and his face lit up as he saw one on the bottom shelf, buried way in the back.

He reached down and pulled it out, smirking as he saw the plain white plastic wrapping around with with just a title printed on the front. “Oh _hell_ yes...” he murmured to himself as he carried it up to the counter, setting it down next to some bills.

The clerk raised his eyebrow and gave America a once-over before glancing down at the magazine. “I.D. please.”

America grinned and pulled out his wallet, glad that none of his recent problems had made him look any older. He pulled out his driver’s license and set it on the counter proudly. The clerk picked it up, checked the birthdate and twisted it around a few times to make sure it was real. Then he set it back down, rang up the magazine, and handed America his change. “Thank you for your business,” he said before sitting back down on his stool and picking up a newspaper.

America giggled quietly to himself as he walked back over to Russia. “Hey. Hey, check out what I found...” he whispered, holding out the white-wrapped package. “I think I’m gonna give it to my brother. Along with that statue.”

Russia raised his eyebrow as he looked at bag in America’s hands. “And what, pray tell, is that?”

America grinned and giggled again as he wiggled it in front of the larger man. “A nudie magazine. A special one, all full of Hawaiian Honeys. See? It says so right there.” He jabbed his finger at the title, then held the book close to his body.

Russia just sighed and shook his head, looking out over the crowd to see if he could spot the men in black suits coming for them. While he was looking in one direction, though, the secret service men approached them from a different direction and surrounded them, forming a black circle of intimidation.

One of the men walked up between Russia and America, grabbing their upper arms and looking back and forth between the two men briefly. “The aircraft is ready, sir. Please come with us and try not to attract any attention.”

Russia looked at the human next to him, then looked out over the top of their guard ring at the rest of the fliers who were busy staring back. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his free hand before quietly following the secret service men.

* * *

Russia smiled as he propped himself up onto one elbow, looking down at America with his short hair spread over the pillow. He reached out with his free hand and placed it on the younger man’s stomach, softly running it up, over the muscles to brush against his collarbone.

Then he leaned down and gently kissed America’s brow, his cheeks, his gently fluttering eyelid, and then his nose before finally pressing their lips together. He felt the young nation moan softly and soon he returned the kiss.

When he finally pulled away, Russia saw America smiling up at him. “I could get used to waking up like this...” the young nation said softly, reaching out a hand to run down Russia’s chest, brushing against the soft hairs there.

Russia just hummed and rubbed his palm against America’s side. “But you will not get used to it... Once we land we are again Nations with duties and other obligations, yes?”

America sighed and curled his hand into a fist, thumping it against Russia’s chest before nodding reluctantly. “Yes. But, dammit, I wish this didn’t have to end...”

Russia hummed again as he leaned down to kiss America again, digging his fingers into the other’s hip. When he finally pulled back, he pressed his forehead against America’s, looking into the bright blue eyes. “But it will end, so you should enjoy what time you have left. Yes?”

America laughed softly and moved to kiss the Russian’s nose. “Yes...” Then he pushed Russia onto his back and climbed up to straddle the larger man’s hips, kissing him deeply and passionately. He braced his hands against Russia’s chest and broke the kiss, still keeping his face in front of the Russian’s as he slowly rolled their hips together.

Russia smiled and pressed soft kisses to the corners of America’s mouth, his chin, and up his cheeks, running his hands up and down the young man’s back, gently massaging the muscles there. Then he moaned softly as America’s thrusting hit a sensitive spot and he arched his hips up as his fingers curled, scratching the young man’s skin.

America’s back stiffened as Russia pulled his fingers away, then let out a high-pitched whine as he sat up, his face pinched. Then he sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Gah...fucking hell!” he said finally, hanging his head as his back relaxed again. “Fuck that burns...”

Russia sat up under America, frowning as he reached around and felt the other’s back. “Are you okay, America?”

America shook his head. “It just hurt like hell. What did you _do_?” he asked, climbing off the taller man to look for a mirror.

Russia climbed off the bed and followed America out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. “It was just a small scratch, America. I did not think it would hurt you.”

America stood in front of the mirror with his back to it and tried to twist his neck off his shoulders in an effort to see behind himself. After a few minutes of twisting and bending and brief glimpses, America finally turned back to face Russia. “Well, it still looks intact... Why did it hurt so much, though?”

Russia stepped closer and turned America around to face the mirror. “Perhaps it has to do with your skin looking feverish, America?”

“I am not feverish!” snapped the young nation, glowering at Russia. In return Russia simply pointed to the mirror. America sighed and turned back to the mirror, looking at his naked body, smiling as he admired the curve of his muscles and the healthy pink tinge to his tanned skin. Then he frowned as he looked down at his arm, finally seeing the reddish tint to the skin. “...shit,” he said finally.

Russia reached around to feel America’s forehead again. “...so you are feverish, then?”

America shook his head briefly and pulled away from the larger man, heading back to the bedroom. “No. I’m still not feverish. I just have a bit of a sunburn.” He sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

Russia leaned against the doorjamb and frowned at America. “Can I do something to help?”

America grinned at the older man. “Don’t be silly. It’s just a bit of a sunburn. I’m fine. We just have to be careful of scratching my skin because apparently that burns like hell.”

Russia just looked at America for a moment before grabbing his pants from the floor and pulling them on. Once the last button was buttoned, nodded to the younger man. “I will be back soon.” Then he turned and left the forward suite to find the on-board doctor.

After a few minutes of searching, he found the medical section and walked in, doing his best to loom over the woman standing there. After a few moments, she looked up and raised he eyebrow. “Yes? Can I help you with something?”

Russia leaned forward, smiling at her. “You will give me some medication for sunburns, yes?”

The doctor pursed her lips and looked Russia over. “...no, I will not. You don’t look like you need any.”

Russia blinked and looked down at himself for a moment before looking back to the shorter woman. “It is not for me. It is for my friend. Now may I have some?”

She narrowed her eyes and looked him over again. Then she turned away for a moment and grabbed a bottle of green gel, holding it out to him. “You can have this and nothing stronger. Go on with you,” she said, shooing him out.

Russia blinked again, but held the bottle close to his chest and walked back up to the front suite. He walked into the bedroom and found it empty, so he dropped the bottle on the bedspread and walked back to the bathroom. He smiled to himself as he heard the shower running and shut the door quietly behind himself. Then he walked over to the shower door and stood in front of it, waiting for America to finish.

America hummed contentedly to himself as he shut off the cold water, quickly shaking his head to get rid of the excess water in his hair. Then he turned and opened the door with a smile, quickly losing the smile as he cried out and stepped back, leaning against the shower wall. Then his brain caught up to him and he pushed away from the wall. “ _Fuck_ , Russia! Don’t do that to me! I just about had a heart attack!”

Russia just smiled and reached out his hand to the younger nation. “Do not worry. I have medicine to make you feel better, now. Come. I will show you.”

America took Russia’s hand and carefully stepped out of the shower. “That was...nice of you, but I’m fine. Really.” He grabbed the towel and dried himself off, hissing through his teeth as the terrycloth rubbed roughly against his skin.

Russia pulled the towel away from America and tossed it in the sink. Then he grabbed the young nation’s arm and pulled him into the bedroom. “Lay down on your stomach. I will use the medicine on you, yes?”

America rolled his eyes, but climbed onto to the bed and laid down on it with his chin resting on his arms. Russia grabbed the bottle of gel from the blanket next to America and knelt on the bed, leaning over America as he opened the cap. He squirted some of the gel onto America’s back and started rubbing it in.

America let his eyes slide shut as he felt the strong hands spread cool gel across his skin, moaning softly and shivering as the warm hands moved from spot to spot, leaving coldness behind them. He turned his head to the side and tried to look back up at Russia. “You’re overreacting to this whole thing...” he said quietly with a soft smile.

Russia stopped for a moment and leaned over to look America in the face. “Do you truly think that?”

America nodded slowly. “Yeah...but you can keep going. Your overreaction feels good.” He smiled one last time at Russia and buried his face in his arms as the large hands went back to spreading cool gel on his back.

Russia finally finished with the back and climbed off of America, smiling as he leaned down to face the younger man. “Roll over, now, America, so I can put medicine on your front.”

America lifted his head and look at the Russian, then grunted softly as he rolled over onto his back. Russia straddled his hips again and squirted a large dollop of gel onto the blond’s chest, starting to spread it with both hands, rubbing up his chest, then out and down over his nipples. Then he pulled his hands down America’s sides and back to center, spreading it up over his abs.

Russia finally leaned forward to kiss America again as he started massaging the gel into the burnt skin, working his hand from the younger man’s shoulders down, stopping to gently tease the hard nipples. Then he moved down to massage America’s stomach with firm, long strokes from the center out, pulling his back to a lightly teasing touch as he approached the blond’s groin.

America moaned against Russia’s mouth and bucked his hips up to press against Russia’s hand. Then he broke the kiss and gave the Russian a lusty look. “Yes...do it. Please.”

Russia smiled as he pulled back and brought his free hand up to tease America’s nipples again. “Gladly.” Then he pulled back and grabbed the gel, squeezing a small dot onto his hand before kissing America again and wrapping his hand around the young man’s half-hard dick, spreading the gel over the shaft.

America sucked in a breath through his nose and squeezed his eyes shut as he moaned against Russia’s lips, quickly growing hard under the teasing touches and tingling feelings from the gel. He let Russia stroke him a few more times before reaching down and pulling the hand away from his shaft, breaking the kiss to catch his breath. “E...enough,” he said. “Do...whatever you’re...going to do.”

Russia simply nodded and pressed one last kiss to America’s lips before sliding down the bed and off the end of it. Then he grabbed America’s legs and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed before leaning forward and pressing his lips to the base of the young man’s dick, running them up the underside before opening his mouth and taking the head inside.

America gasped as he felt the sudden heat envelop him and rocked his hips up as his legs took on a life of their own, wrapping around Russia and moving up and down his back, digging his heels into the soft flesh.

Russia brought one hand up under the American’s legs to grab his hip, pressing his fingertips into his ass as he moved his mouth up and down America’s shaft. He reached his free hand down to his pants and briefly rubbed the bulge between his legs before popping the button and unzipping the fly to let it out.

America reached one hand down to lay on top of Russia’s hand, gripping it desperately as he rolled his hips in a small circle. He brought the other hand down and rested it on Russia’s head, stroking the soft hair a few times before gripping it with his fist as he moaned. “Yes...Russia, fuck yes...!”

Russia pulled his mouth off and teased the younger man with his tongue before taking the erection back into his mouth. He stared up over the muscular stomach and chest at America’s head, barely visible from his point of view. He had no problem imagining the expressions on the younger man’s face as he moved his hand over his own dick quickly, breathing deeply through his nose as he tried not to moan too loudly.

America felt his breathing grow ragged as he tried to thrust into Russia’s mouth, feeling the familiar tightness in his crotch, but the large hand on his hip held him back, so he could only roll his hips a fraction of an inch. Then he felt something hard scrape against his shaft, then up over his head. He cried out loudly, then gasped for breath as he reached orgasm, filling the Russian’s mouth.

Russia loosened his grip on America’s hip as he pulled his mouth off the young man’s dick, a small trail of white escaping down his chin before he could close his mouth and swallow. Once his mouth was empty again, he smiled and leaned down, gently kissing the underside of America’s shaft as his hand quickly worked his own length, groaning as he neared the end. Then he turned his head to the side and gently kissed the inside of America’s thigh before letting out a high-pitched moan as he came all over the floor, squeezing the last of it out into his hand as he caught his breath.

America finally relaxed his legs with a satisfied smile and looked down his body as Russia stood up, taking off his pants quickly before climbing back into bed. America reached out and cupped the larger man’s cheek as he laid down, leaning over to kiss him gently. “I’ll miss this,” he gently murmured against the other’s lips.

Russia smiled back and moved closer to America, holding him tight. “There will be other times, America...”

America laughed shortly and brushed Russia’s hair back. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’ll be looking forward to them.”

“As will I, America. As will I...”

* * *

America sat in his seat near the plane’s door, tapping his fingers against his armrest impatiently as he looked across the table to see Russia sitting calmly in the other seat, dressed in his uniform and heavy jacket once again, holding his small suitcase on his lap. When the large nation saw America looking at him, he smiled at the younger man over the top of his scarf.

America smiled back briefly as he felt a short series of bumps. Then he glanced around, waiting for someone to come tell him it was alright to stand up again. Several minutes later, a few of the secret service men filed into the room, opening the door cautiously and heading down the stairs outside as more service men came into the room, surrounding the two nations in case something happened. Then the men nodded and moved away from America and Russia, taking up posts along the edge of the room.

America smiled at Russia again as he stood up, holding out his hand. Russia stood up and took the young nation’s hand, shaking it briefly. America glanced around the room quickly as he shook back, then tugged on the hand and pulled Russia into a tight hug, still smiling. He finally released the larger man and gave him one last kiss on the lips before stepping back. “It was good to spend time with you, Russia.”

Russia nodded and reached out one hand to pat America’s shoulder awkwardly. “It was very good. Thank you, America. I enjoyed myself.”

America just smiled and turned to watch Russia as he walked out the door, then stood in the doorway to watch Russia walk down the stairs and across the tarmac, heading for a government car sitting on the edge of the runway.

Finally, the car drove off and America waved to it before he found several pairs of hands pulling him back. He fought them for a moment, then sighed and let the secret service guide him back to his seat, closing the door and locking it. Only a few minutes later, America felt the plane start to move forward again and propped his chin in his hand, staring out the window as they took off.


	8. Epilogue

America stood in front of wooden door with a grin on his face and a couple gift bags on his arm. He raised his hand and knocked loudly on the door, pressing his face against the peephole, trying to see in. “I know you’re in there!” he called out teasingly. “Open up!” He kept pounding on the door with his fist until it finally gave way under his fist, swinging back a few inches to hit Canada in the face.

The other nation cried out and clapped his hands over his face as he stepped back. “What the hell, America?” he said, glaring at his brother while carefully probing his nose.

America stepped inside and kicked the door shut behind him, spreading his arms wide. “I’m back! And I come bearing gifts! Where’s the...” America cupped his hands in front of his chest and bounced them up and down.

Canada rolled his eyes and let go of his face to knock America’s arms down. “Stop that! She’s making an afternoon snack. Then she’ll probably start on dinner. She usually does when she’s here. What do you want?”

America grinned and reached out to pull Canada close to him, slinging an arm over the other’s shoulder. “So cold, man... I just came to give you two your souvenirs from my trip. Come on, I bet you’ll love them.” He turned and guided Canada into the living room.

Canada sighed and sat down on the sofa, gesturing at the chair on the other side of the coffee table. “Sit down...” he said, shooting America another dirty look as he gently prodded his nose again.

America dropped heavily into the chair and set the bags on the low table. Then he cupped his hand around his mouth, looking in the general direction of the kitchen. “Hey, gorgeous! I’ve got some stuff for you two!”

Canada frowned and reached across the table to slap America’s hand. “Stop that! She has a name!” Then they both heard Ukraine move long before she walked into the living room, smiling.

She set a tray of warm cookies on the table and handed one to Canada before sitting down next to him. “It’s nice to see you, America. Please help yourself to the cookies.”

America quickly glanced between the two, then reached out and grabbed several of the cookies, stuffing one into his mouth. “So, anyways, I just got back from Hawaii and I picked up some stuff for you guys. Mostly him, but I got something for you, too.” He reached out and shoved the bags across the table before stuffing another cookie into his mouth.

Canada looked at America suspiciously as he took the bags, holding one away from his face as he opened it. When nothing sprang out, he brought it closer and reached into the tissue paper, pulling out a bright-pink bundle of fabric. He raised his eyebrow at America before double-checking the bag.

America just grinned back and pointed to Ukraine. “That one’s for her. Well, it’s kinda for you, too, because _wow_ will it fit good, but mostly for her.”

Canada unbundled the shirt and looked at the design on the front, then looked back up at America. “...and you thought this was a good gift?”

Ukraine just reached out and took the shirt from Canada. “It’s pretty. Thank you, America. I love it.” She folded it and draped it carefully over the arm of the couch as Canada reached out for the other bag.

Again, he tilted it away from his face before opening it, then plunged his hand into the pile of tissue paper, frowning in confusion as he pulled out the pencil with two small balls glued to one end. “...what the hell, America?”

America grinned and pointed at it, stifling his giggles. “It’s to go with one of your other presents. I got it at an arcade.”

Canada gently set the contraption on the table and reached into the bag again, giving his brother a look of disbelief. “For some reason, I don’t think the arcade was just giving away phallic toys, America...”

“Well, no, but they _were_ giving away pencils and bouncy balls!” He reached a hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a bouncy ball, tossing it so it bounced off Canada’s forehead and onto the ground.

Canada sighed and reached back into the bag, pulling out the second bundle of pink cloth, giving America another frustrated look as he looked at it. “...really, America? Really?”

Ukraine looked at the shirt and smiled. “Now we can match when we go out.”

Canada sighed as he looked at Ukraine, then smiled back before setting it on the couch. He shot his brother one last look before he reached into the bag again, pulling out the white plastic bag. He looked at the writing on it, then blushed and shoved it back into the tissue paper. “Why are you doing this?!” he snapped, setting the bag on the floor, out of Ukraine’s reach.

“Because you’re my brother and I like you! ...you didn’t like the magazine?” America pouted as he looked at Canada, giving the other man a puppy-dog look.

Canada shook his head and took a deep breath as he looked at America. “No, I didn’t like it! I’m in a relationship with a very nice woman and you bring me homemade phallic symbols and dirty magazines! You never think about what other people will think! It’s all just about you, you, you!”

“But...I brought you gifts...” America bit his lip before it could start trembling.

“Horrible, thoughtless, tasteless gifts!” Canada snapped, then felt a hand on his chest, gently pushing him back. He sat back on the couch and looked over at Ukraine. “What?”

She shook her head gently and leaned over to kiss him, making a soft _boing_ as she moved. “You shouldn’t fight with your brother. You only have one and you never know how long he’ll be around...”

Canada looked away from her and back at America. “With my luck, he’ll outlive us all...” he muttered softly before rubbing Ukraine’s back. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, America. It was very rude of me. So how was your vacation?”

America shrugged and pulled another ball out of his pocket, rolling it between his fingers. “It was okay.”

“...just okay?” Canada leaned forward and took another of the cookies. “Does that mean you didn’t get laid?”

America flushed pink and tossed his ball at Canada’s head. “That’s none of your business!”

Canada frowned as the ball bounced off his head and rolled away. “...you’ve never been shy about it before...”

America grabbed the hem of his shirt, staring down at his knees. “Yeah, well... Russia’s different,” he said finally.

“...you talk about him all the time. Especially about the new stuff you want to try with him...”

America flushed a bit more and gestured at Ukraine. “Come on, man...his sister is _right there_.”

Canada looked over at her, then frowned as he looked back to America. “That never stopped you from telling everyone in the world conferences...”

America fished out another ball and hurled it at Canada’s forehead. “Just...shuddup about Russia!”

Canada cried out as the plastic projectile hit his head and reached up to rub it with his hand. “What are you so jumpy about! I was just asking about your vacation! You’ve always bragged about it before when you got laid!”

America pouted and crossed his arms petulantly. “Yeah...well...it’s just different. So stop asking.”

“Fine...fine. I’ll stop asking,” Canada said, making placating gestures. Then he looked away and muttered “You big baby...”

America leaned forward, bracing his hands on the coffee table as he glared at Canada, still blushing. “What did you say?!”

Canada just smiled kindly at the other man. “Nothing, America. Just sit down and relax.”

America huffed and sank back into his chair, shaking a finger at Canada. “I’m watching you...”

Canada just shrugged and nibbled on his cookie. America fished some more balls out of his pocket and idly threw them at Canada, watching his face carefully for a reaction. After several minutes of being ignored, America finally huffed and stood up. “Man, you guys are boring... I’m going home.”

Canada smiled a bit and waved as his brother headed for the front door. “Goodbye, America.” He sat on the couch until he heard his door slam and then sat perfectly still for a few minutes.

Ukraine unfroze first and gently kissed his cheek before grabbing her new shirt and standing up. “I will go try this on. I will be back soon.”

Canada grabbed her hand and kissed the knuckles as she walked away. “I’ll be waiting...”


End file.
